Ron Weasley's Fan Fiction
by Loralie
Summary: *FINISHED AT LONG LAST! CH. 17 POSTED!* >Ron is so obsessed that he writes a fan fiction about Hermione... yeesh! >A lot of fluff I guess, but extremely funny. Every now and then there's a dash of action too!
1. Not So Secret Secret

Hello all, my name is Ron Weasley. This is a simple story that I thought you would momentarily enjoy, since I've enchanted this work with a spell so once someone reads it, they forget what they read, and will never again be able to come upon this piece of writing. Well, Hermione did all that. It was just my idea. Of course, she put the enchantment on it before she read it, so she doesn't remember this, thank goodness.

You see, this is a fan fiction about, well, Hermione! sigh She's so beautiful, and so wonderful, that I just can't keep my feelings in, and I definitely can NOT tell anyone about this, that would just be too embarrassing! So this is how I'm going to express my feelings for now. Maybe one day, way into the future, I'll finally be able to tell her how I feel about her. I suppose I could tell Harry, my best friend. Then at least I'd be able to talk about it with someone! But for now, this is the best way I could think of.

Oh.. um, I'm not the best writer, so I'm sorry if it isn't perfect.. It's just mainly for my enjoyment :D

Well, here goes nothing.....

Once upon a time, there was a gorgeous girl named Hermione Granger. Not only was she beautiful, she was smart too. The best of both worlds! Hermione had a friend named Ron Weasley. Ron, being a very handsome man, but not so smart, and great at wizard's chess, had fallen in love with his friend Hermione. One day, he finally told Harry Potter, his best friend, about his feelings for her, even though this was the most embarrassing thing to do. Well, except for telling Hermione that is, of course. Or Draco Malfoy… or any of the Slytherins for that matter.

"Well duh, Ron," Harry said bluntly. "Its not like I haven't noticed the way you stare at her endlessly for hours, with your eyes all googly. Or the fact that you get super pissed whenever she so much as looks at another guy."

"You mean, you knew? All this time?" muttered Ron. "Then why didn't you say anything? I've been dying trying to keep all this love trapped up inside!"

"Well, what was I supposed to say? 'So Ron, how's it coming with wooing Hermione?' And besides, it's really none of my business. Kind of sick actually, from my point of view, but whatever tickles your pickle." Ron had burst out laughing.

"What?!" cried Harry.

"You have no idea how bad that sounds Harry! Talking about my feelings for Hermione, then saying whatever tickles my pickle!" Then Ron began to blush, thinking to himself, _oh my, I hope he didn't read too far into that_. "So Harry, what am I supposed to do?"

"Well," replied Harry. "It's quite obvious. Just ask her to meet you in the prefect's bathroom! No Ron, just kidding! But seriously, just ask her if she wants to help you with your homework sometime, and just like, kiss her or something."

"KISS HER?!"

"I don't know! Do I look like a love doctor to you? I'm just saying if you want to get her in your arms, you have to do something romantic like that. Girls love that kind of rubbish."

"Well, how do I .. kiss her? I mean I've seen it done in the movies and stuff, but, man. I don't know how to kiss! Well, I know how to if I wanted to kiss my dying grandma or something, but I don't want to kiss Hermione like that!"

"Er.. well, just," Harry was trying to explain, "put your mouth next to hers and… er… this is weird, thinking about kissing Hermione.. and I guess just move it around a little bit, like this,"he said, while making his lips look a little bit like a fish's mouth.

"Uh.. If you say so, Harry," said Ron.

The next night, as Ron and Harry were sitting in front of the fire, Harry asked Ron, "So, are you going to do that thing we talked about last night? You know, get some help from that one person?"

"Yeah," said Ron. "Well, I guess I better go before she gets too involved in her studies."

Ron went over to the table in the corner where Hermione was working.

"Hermione?" he asked. "I was wondering if you could, er, help me on some homework."

"Of course, Ron," said Hermione. "Come here and sit next to me."

"Actually," said Ron, with an idea popping into his head. "I am doing some research in the, er… prefect's bathroom. Don't ask why, I just feel like I can find some answers there, but, I er.. need your help on something." He looked over at Harry, who had a surprised look on his face, and winked at him.

Fortunately for Ron, Hermione agreed. They made their way to the prefects' bathroom. As soon as they got inside, and Ron had locked the door, he said to Hermione, "Okay, Hermione, I er.. have something I need to uh… give to you, before we… start the research. So, um, please close your eyes. This is kind of an, um, experiment."

And with a puzzled look on her face, she shut her eyes. Ron was ecstatic at how well this was working. He went right up to her, took a deep breath, and put his lips over hers. Just as soon as he did this, Hermione's eyes opened wide, and she smacked the poor fellow on the cheek.

"What do you think you're _doing_?!" she yelled. "Some resear--"

But Ron had started kissing her again, unable to stop himself. This time, Hermione got into it a little bit. _Wow,_ she thought, _Ron's a pretty good kisser, considering that he's, well, Ron. But why is he doing this? Oh well… I like it_.

They continued to kiss for a good fifteen minutes, making their way onto the floor, when Ron backed away for a few moments. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that," he told Hermione. "That was simply amazing... I.. I, I love you Hermione. I know you probably don't feel the same and probably want to start laughing but I just want you to know that –"

"Oh shut up Ron!" she replied, causing Ron to show a somewhat hurt expression. "I can't believe I hid my feelings for you for so long. Pretending to be interested in that silly Quidditch player, Victor Krum. And even Seamus for a while, not wanting to believe or let myself fall in love with my best friend. I never knew you felt the same way!" This brought a slight smile back to Ron's face.

They lay in silence for a moment, when Hermione took a hold of Ron's robe, taking it off Ron's broad shoulders, then slipping off his uniform vest and tie. She then unbuttoned his white oxford shirt, while Ron was kissing her ever so gently on her face. Then she took off her own robe, and her vest. As she started to unbutton her own white oxford shirt, Ron started to blush and said, "Hermione... I really, really love you, and have dreamed of this for a long time, but, um..." he couldn't quite believe what he was saying. "Can you just keep that on for now? I don't think I'm quite ready for it. After all, I'm sixteen. Yah, I'm perverted, but this is different. It's not just looking at some smutty supermodel, it's being with the most beautiful girl in the world. I want to savor each moment, but also save something for other times."

Hermione just smiled and nodded her head. She leaned back in and the two started to make out again. They were enjoying their newfound love for quite a while, when someone knocked on the door of the bathroom.

"Hey!! Who's in there? You've been in there for half an hour!!! There are other Prefects that need to bathe, too you know!"

Ron hadn't thought about this before... how were they supposed to get out of the bathroom without people knowing they'd both been in there at the same time? This had apparently come to Hermione's attention, too, as she looked off in thought, with a panicked look on her face.

"Ron!" Hermione whispered. "You go and distract whoever's out there, tell them you were doing research, trying to find out how often Myrtle leaves the Girl's bathroom upstairs, and I'll slip out the door..."

"No, that won't work! I'm not too good at diversions... why don't you, er.. well," he said, as a thought came to mind. "You're a great kisser!" Hermione had smiled at this comment. "Just go out there and start kissing him! That'll surely distract him! And.. er... then I'll slip out. You can say you're doing an experiment on surprises, or how prepared the Prefects are. Yeah!"

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked. "You really wouldn't care if I… kissed another guy?"

"For this reason? OF COURSE NOT!! We could get in so much trouble for being in here! Now go! Before he gets restless and uses Alohamora!"

Hermione quickly kissed Ron once more before she headed over to the door. As she opened it she said, "Oh hello there! Close your eyes! I have to give you something!"


	2. Sweet Dreams

There was a tall boy from Hufflepuff waiting outside the bathroom door. Hermione knew what she had to do. She had to kiss him, enough to distract him from the door. _This is going to be somewhat difficult_ thought Hermione, as she eyed how tall he was. _At least six foot! Oh and little me, only five foot five._ She looked at him, trying to act seducingly. The boy just looked at her crazily.

"What are you doing, Hermione?" he asked her. "And what were you doing in the–"

But Hermione had not kissed him. She had simply grabbed his package.

"Hey!! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" The guy yelled in a slightly higher voice than before. "That's my birthday present from Mum and Dad! Give that back or else I'll report you to Dumbledore!"

"Actually," said Hermione. "If you want this back, you'll have to _catch me first!_"

As the prefect was chasing Hermione around the hall, Ron took this opportunity to sneak out of the bathroom and head back towards the Gryffindor common room. He couldn't help but think to himself, _way to stick with the plan Hermione... oh well, at least I don't have to live with knowing I let her kiss another guy. _He let out a sigh of relief. _But she was acting so childish; I wonder what's gotten into that woman._

"Oooh! Almost got it that time!" Hermione was starting to worry if all this trouble had been worth it. "Oh darn. You caught me. Well, here you go. Have a nice bath!" she said while quickly pulling out her wand. She pointed it back to the prefect and said, "_Obliviate_!" The seventh year was left in a daze, as he forgot the past five minutes of his life. _How thick of me,_ Hermione thought, _I could've just done that as we left the bathroom. Oh well._ She decided she better hurry to catch up with Ron. She caught up with him just outside the common room in front of the Fat Lady.

"There you are, Hermione!" whispered Ron, a smile upon his face. "That was really brilliant, your plan. I must admit, seeing you grab his package was much better than seeing you kiss him!" Hermione let out a little giggle as he said this. "Aw bloody hell… that sounded so wrong.. er.. sorry Hermione."

She giggled again, then said, "It's okay Ron. I knew what you meant! Now let's get back in there before anyone catches us out!" Hermione turned to the Fat Lady and told her the password. "Purple fairies." Ron chuckled, once again, at this password.

"What are you laughing at Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, nothing... don't worry about it."

Back inside the common room, Harry sat at the table in the corner, working on his Transfiguration homework. "So Ron, Hermione, how'd the research go, eh?" he said with a snicker.

Hermione's jaw dropped open, but she quickly recovered herself and answered, "It was quite riveting actually. We found out some very useful information that I'm sure will help us both out in the future. I'm very glad Ron asked me to help him." Hermione had noticed that Harry was still smirking as she said this. "But now I must be off to bed, I am very tired. Goodnight Harry. And Ron, I'll be glad to help you with your homework anytime! See you in the morning," she said, smiling, and turning around she went up the staircase to the girls' dormitory.

" I take it you got some good results from your quote-unquote research!" Harry said, still snickering at Ron. "So, what happened?"

"Oh Harry, it was wonderful!"

Harry laughed at this. "Yeesh, Ron. You sound like a woman!"

"But Harry you don't understand! She's the best kisser ever! We were really starting to get into it, when she started undressing me! But something came over me just as she started to unbutton her shirt. I don't know what it was! But I didn't feel right taking it so fast..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," said Harry. "Too much bloody information! Come on, this is _Hermione_ we're talking about!"

"I know...!" Ron replied, in a daze. "Isn't she great?"

"Right. But Hermione is just a friend to me. Got that? A fer-end!! I don't need nor want to be hearing about her.. ugh.. undressing. You or herself! Anyway, I've had enough of this stupid essay. I'm going up to bed now. Are you going to come?"

"Yeah," Ron answered, with a sigh. "To bed I shall go so I can dream of Hermione till I see her tomorrow morning!"

"What a load of rubbish," Harry muttered as he stuffed his quill away.

That night, just as Ron had hoped, he dreamt about him and his precious Hermione. They were at the end of term feast at the end of their seventh year. Gryffindor had just been named House Champions, again. He and Hermione were sitting next to each other, having a wonderful conversation, when all of a sudden, the two were back at the Burrow. They were in Ron's room, sitting on the bed.

"Ron?" said Hermione. "I want to have a baby. Come on, get your motor running. I don't have all night!"

She pulled him down on the bed and started to kiss him as if there was no tomorrow. Ron rather enjoyed this, but wondered why they were having kids! He looked at his left hand and saw that there was a gold band on his ring finger. _Oh, we're married. I get it, _he thought to himself.

Just as Hermione was pulling off her nightgown to reveal herself to Ron, Harry barged into the room without knocking.

"AAAAAHHHH!!!! MY BLOODY EYES!!" screamed Harry. He took out his wand and pointed it at himself as he shut the door. Ron and Hermione heard him practically yell out, "_Oblervate_!! _Ojiviate_!! No, no, no! What is it!? MUST - GET - IMAGE - OUT - OF - MIND!! Right!! _Obliviate_!!" Directly after the two heard Harry's wand spit out some sparks, Ron found himself in a dark tunnel with a big white bunny...

In the morning, Ron quickly got ready for the day and hurried down to the Great Hall for breakfast, where he found Hermione, beaming. "Morning, sunshine!" he whispered into her ear. "Have a good night sleep? I know I did!"

"Actually I did, Ron," said Hermione, with a new spark in her voice. "After hours of thinking about our research last night!" She winked at him, while taking his hand under the table.


	3. Rumors, Pads, and Trousers

Harry came down to the Great Hall and joined Ron and Hermione for breakfast.

"Ron - what did you get up so early for?" Harry asked. "Oh yeah.. right."

"What? Whatever are you talking about, Harry?" said Hermione. "Ron, what is he talking about?"

"Well, you and Ron of course," answered Harry, matter-of-factly. "And your so-called research party last night in the prefect's bathroom." As Harry said this, Ron got a worried expression on his face, as if saying 'Harry! Oh great, you weren't supposed to know.'

"RON!!!" Hermione yelled. "How does he know about this?! What, haven't you ever heard of a little thing called a secret?"

"Hermione come on. Harry's my best friend. Do you really think I'm going to keep something like this from him?" She didn't look satisfied with his answer.

"First of all, Hermione, A: its not like I didn't know you two fancied each other. And B: the whole thing was practically my idea." Harry explained, as Hermione's expression faded from angry to skeptical. "Just the night before last, Ron came to me and told me that he fancies you, and I joked with him saying he should just take you to the prefect's bathroom for a little fun. More seriously I told him he should ask you for homework help and kiss you. So really all Ron did after you went up to bed was try to tell me all the horny details, before I shut him up. No offense, Hermione, but I just think you're nice. I don't want to be hearing about stuff like that."

Hermione's face shrunk to a frown, and she looked down to her plate of hot cakes, slightly pink in the cheeks. "I'm sorry Ron. I shouldn't have blown up like that. After all," Hermione stated, "Harry is our friend. Its not like he's Drac–"

But she was interrupted just as she spoke his name. Draco Malfoy came to the three Gryffindors, Crabbe and Goyle closely behind. "Having a good breakfast there?" said Malfoy.

"It was pretty good, until you showed up," said Hermione.

"She's so spiteful," Ron whispered to Harry, with a sigh. "Another reason I love her so much!"

"Got something to say to the rest of us, Weasley?" Draco asked.

"Uh.. no.. if I did, I _would_ have said it to the rest of us. What are you doing here anyway, Malfoy?"

"Well, if you haven't heard yet, which wouldn't surprise me at all, there's a rumor going around that there were two students in the prefects' bathroom last night; two non-prefect students that is. And I just recently heard that it was actually a guy and a girl. Now, what would two students of different gender be doing in a secret bathroom? You three wouldn't know anything about this, would you?"

"Of course not, Malfoy," said Harry. "Now why don't you and your body guards go and talk to someone who would actually take an interest in what you have to say? I see Pansy looking over in this direction." He waved at her, and gestured that Malfoy would be over in just a bit. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle left as quickly as possible before Pansy realized they weren't coming over to talk to her.

The three Gryffindors sat looking at each other, worry-struck. Who had found out about Ron and Hermione being in there? How did they know it was a boy and girl? Something was definitely up. But just as soon as Draco and his bodyguards left, the bell signaling the students to start toward their first class sounded. The first class they had today was History of Magic. In that class, as well as Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts, Ron and Hermione sat next to each other, staring at each other through most of the lessons, occasionally being caught off-guard by their professors.

After their Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson was over, Hermione told Ron and Harry to go on down to the Great Hall. She would meet them later, since she had to make a trip to the ladies' room.

"What exactly were you and Hermione looking at during all of our lessons today, Ron?" Harry said, smirking.

"Oh shut up!" Ron exclaimed, feeling a little red. The two boys made their way down to the Gryffindor table for lunch. After waiting about five minutes for Hermione, they decided just to start eating. They listened, rather than talked, to the many conversations going on, mainly focused on the subject of the prefects' bathroom.

"I wonder where Hermione is," Ron said, with a hint of anxiousness in his voice. "It's been almost twenty minutes already."

Just as he finished saying this, as if it was a summoning charm, Hermione came in to view coming in the doors of the Great Hall. She quickly came to where Ron and Harry were sitting, and took her seat by Ron. "Hermione, where were you? Didn't you say you just needed to go to the bathroom?"

"Er.. yeah, I did," she answered, her cheeks pink.

"Then what took you so bloody long? I know girls have to use toilet paper more often, but that can't take more than thirty seconds longer."

"Um, Ron... er, just don't worry about it okay..?" Hermione said, softly. She was starting to get even redder in the face.

"No! I want to know where you _really_ went!!" Ron was almost shouting now.

"Ron! Please, just leave it be, okay?" she pleaded with him.

"Yeah, Ron, maybe you should just drop it–" Harry was starting to say.

"NO!!! It's not okay!! Hermione, tell me where you were!"

"Okay, okay Ron, but don't say I didn't warn you," Hermione said, slightly put off. "I had to go up to the hospital ward to see Madame Pomfrey so I could get some pads."

"Pads?" said Ron sounding confused. But Harry had really wished Ron had just left Hermione alone. He was starting to get a disgusted look upon his face.

"Yeah, pads..." said Hermione. "You know, for my er... monthly friend?" But seeing Ron still didn't understand, she said, bluntly, "Oh for Pete's sake! I've got my period you idiot!"

"Er… right," Ron said, regretting that he had asked. _Why didn't I understand what she was getting at? _Ron asked himself. _After all, I have a sister, and a mother... _he felt so embarrassed.

"We'd better get going up to Potions then," said Harry, urgently trying to change the subject. "Ruddy Double Potions with the blasted Slytherins. What a bunch of gits."

"Actually, Harry," said Hermione. "Why don't you go on ahead, I need to talk with Ron... alone." So Harry did as she requested, and made his way towards Snape's dungeon.

"C'mon, Ron," Hermione instructed, leading him out of the Great Hall. "Don't worry, I'm not mad. I have a surprise for you."

"What about class? We can't miss Snape's class! We'll get a detention for sure--"

But Hermione just winked, as she pulled Harry's invisibility cloak out of her robes.

"So you really didn't go to see Madame Pomfrey did you? I knew it!!" Ron said.

"No, I did, and for the same reason," Hermione replied. "I got this last night before you two came into the common room."

"So exactly what kind of surprise is this?" asked Ron. "Where are we going?"

He was yanked behind a pillar in the hallway. "Oh, it's a sexy surprise..." said Hermione, as she came up really close to Ron and put both her arms around him, so their lips were centimeters away from each other's. Ron's eyes widened as he heard Hermione say those words, feeling her body pressed up against his. He also noticed that his trousers felt a little bit smaller than normal. "We're going out to the Quidditch field."


	4. Hermione's Sexy Secret

**A note from the author…**

**This chapter has an R rating. I couldn't figure out how to change the rating of my story, so I'll warn you now. Reader discretion is advised.**

"Well, I can tell that Little Ron has come to visit us," Hermione said teasingly. "What does Big Ron have to say about this, hmm?"

"A... s-sexy surprise?" asked Ron, his face a deep crimson. "On the.. Quidditch field?"

"Oh yes, Ron. Now, let me untie this real quick.." she said in a rather sensual voice, removing the tie from his neck as she kissed him. She then put it over his eyes, tied it tightly, and made sure he couldn't see.

"Is this really necessary, Hermione?"

"Of course. It wouldn't be a surprise if you could see, now would it?"

Hermione took a hold of his hand and led him down to the Quidditch field. Ron was trying to think what the surprise could possibly be. He was on the Gryffindor Quidditch team for the first time this year, but he couldn't imagine what she could hide from all the professors and Dumbledore in the Quidditch field; and the locker rooms were locked up during the day. But nothing at all came to his mind. Well, nothing _realistic_ that is. Ron couldn't help but think of a few surprises he'd like to happen, as long as it was one hundred percent safe of someone catching them... Ron smiled at this. Just as another rather fantasy entered Ron's mind, he tripped on a rock and heard Hermione say, "_Alohomora_." They were going into the locker rooms after all.

"Now Ron, sit on this bench while I get the surprise ready. And no peaking!" she hollered as she left Ron there on the benches next to the sinks. Ron was envisioning yet another possibility, now that it was narrowed down to a location, as Hermione came back in front of him.

"Okay Mr. Weasley," she whispered. "You can take that silly tie off and open your eyes."

Hermione Granger, top sixth year student, was standing in front of him wearing his Quidditch robe, shin and wrist guards. But as if this weren't good enough for Ron, she suddenly went over to the counter, where he saw one of those muggle music boxes like the one his dad had, said a spell, and turned it on.

"Silly Professor McGonagall," she said, as a weird, yet mood-setting song (Let's Get It On for those Muggle readers out there) came through the speakers. "She was the one who told me the spell to let these silly Muggle electronics work temporarily here inside Hogwarts grounds."

Ron gulped as Hermione then shimmied off his robe, revealing a sexy, black lacy bra and panties set. As if it were possible, what Ron saw was even better than what he was imagining (most likely because it was happening right in front of him, rather than in his mind). Once again, he felt his trousers become a little tighter. _Man_, he thought, _I need to get in more control of this_, and felt his face get flustered, thinking it was probably completely red.

"Well Ron, I can see that you're liking this surprise. Have anything to say to back up your actions?" Ron could only think of one thing to say.

"Bloody Hell…"

Hermione laughed at this. "I'll take that as a compliment!" she said as she floated over to him and straddled his lap, putting her feet on the floor behind Ron. The two kissed passionately, and as time went on, Ron pinched himself every once in a while to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

This time, as Hermione undressed Ron, he didn't have any objections. _I'm not going to get cold feet this time_, he decided. _Look at her! It would only be fair to get nearly naked myself_. When she was finished, Ron was sitting in his boxers.

"Ouch!" he said suddenly. "Herm.. mi" he was trying to talk with Hermione still kissing him. "Herm-ion- OUCH!! Herm.. STOPFORAMINUTE!!"

"What is it, Ron?" she asked, sounding slightly hurt. "Am I doing something wrong?"

"Oh no, Hermione, you're great! Honestly. I mean I've had dreams about this, but bloody hell, you're amazing. It's just that my shin and wrist guards you're wearing, well, they keep scratching me. Do you think you could take them off?"

"OH!! Yes of course!! I'm _so_ sorry!" She quickly took them off and went straight back to kissing him all over his body. _Ahhh_, Ron thought. _Much better!_

Meanwhile, back up in Potions, Harry sat miserably next to Seamus as Snape droned on about how to make a potion that makes people say the last place they were, and what they were doing there, occasionally taking down a few notes.

"Hey Harry," Seamus whispered, sounding just as bored as Harry felt. "Where are Hermione and Ron? I saw them at lunch, but they're not here right now."

"Er..." Harry didn't know how to explain that they're most likely snogging somewhere without giving it away. "I don't know Seamus. That's a good question." Harry looked down at his parchment and took down some more notes.

"If you ask me, I'd say those two fancied each other," said Seamus. "And those two students in the prefects' bathroom the other night? Ron and Hermione. They both left and entered the common room with each other that night. It wouldn't surprise me if it were them. Wouldn't doubt it if they've fancied each other since first year!"

"Maybe..." Harry mumbled.

Potions had finally finished, and Harry started to Charms. But when he got there, Ron and Hermione were nowhere in sight. He decided that, although unsure if he really wanted to, he would search for them. It wasn't like Hermione to skip class, much less two in a row.

"Professor Flitwick?" he said.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"I've been feeling a little ill for the past half hour. I thought I'd see if I felt better by the end of my last lesson, but I still feel ill. May I go up to the hospital wing to see Madame Pomfrey?" Harry was impressed by how believable that was.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, but hurry back. Today's lesson is very important if you want your homework assignment to be easy."

Harry started to ponder where the two might be as he entered the corridor. Most likely they had wanted privacy, and Harry had noticed his invisibility cloak was missing this morning; he guessed that Hermione took it for her little plan, so he decided that they probably went outside. He made his way to one of the only private places on the grounds at this time of the day. The Gryffindor Quidditch locker room.

Back in the locker room, Ron and Hermione were now both completely naked, and on the floor in front of the lockers. Ron was loving every moment of this! He finally got up the courage to ask the question he'd wanted to ask for three years now.

"Hermione - would you.. um I mean do you want to,.. er.. can we--"

"Have sex?" Hermione finished for him.

"I was going to say shag, but that works as well I suppose."

"Ronald Weasley! I can't believe you even asked!!" Ron was confused. "That was the most ridiculous question I've heard all day. " She got up, and as Ron watched her, looking as if he were about to cry, she walked back over to where her clothes were, and picked up her skirt. But rather than slipping it back on as Ron expected she was doing, she pulled something out of her pocket.

When she came back over by Ron, he asked, "Hermione, what is that thing?" Hermione looked at him, then back down at the small, square package she was holding.

"Honestly, Ron, are you a sixteen-year-old guy or not? It's a condom!"

"Oh, right. One of _those_.. " He trailed off, and Hermione could tell he was still confused. Then she rolled her eyes at her own stupidity.

"It's a muggle contraceptive, Ron," she explained to him. "I sometimes take common muggle things like this for granted when I'm here.

Ron nodded and grinned back at her. "Shall we then?"

Harry was making his way down to the Quidditch field, wishing and hoping he wouldn't be seeing anything obscene while down in the locker room. He got down to the door, and noticed it was unlocked already. Taking his chances, he slowly pushed it open. He walked in a few steps, but stopped when he heard something... it sounded a little bit like Ron.

"Herm-mi-on-EEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" Ron shouted, expressing so many emotions and feelings at once.

Harry was completely speechless as he came to the clearing in front of the lockers.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Oh Ron!! YESS!! Oh.. Oh Ron! RON RON!!!... HARRY!!!"

"HARRY?!" Ron yelled back, feeling the greatest amount of anger.

"Harry," said Harry, wearily, just before he fell over on the floor, puked, and passed out.


	5. Quidditch Will Never Be The Same

Hello everyone, this is Ron again. Sorry about that last chapter. I guess I just let my imagine get away with me. I know that would never happen. Anyway, I'll try to keep my dreams in my head, and not in everyone else's. I don't know if anyone caught the continual error (its called something like that). If you think about what happens in the third chapter, then if you remember that in the forth chapter, its really, really, really nasty. I'm gonna fix that in this chapter, just because it's so disgusting for me to think about. Anyway, hope you enjoy the rest! Now back to the story!

"HARRY!" yelled Ron. "Blimey! Oh no, Hermione... I think we've bloody blinded the kid..."

Hermione picked up her bra and panties, put them back on, and went over to her uniform and got dressed, as Ron put on his boxers and went over to Harry.

"Come on bud, wake up old chap... er... " he said, while gently shaking his shoulders. "Come on Harry! Say something!!"

"I will never again be able to come in here, or play Quidditch without getting the image of you two shagging on the floor... Thanks a lot," Harry mumbled. Then without a word, he got up, washed off his robes, then went back up to the castle, deciding that he was in fact going to the hospital ward to see Madame Pomfrey.

Back in the locker room, Ron got back into his clothes, in thought. Then he said, "Hermione,"

"Yeah?"

"Now, I'm not very knowledgeable about the whole feminine thing… er… your monthly friend, but shouldn't this have been a little messier? Actually, a lot messier?"

"What? Why? I'm not having my period, Ron" she said.

"But you told me that before lunch, you went to Madame Pomfrey to get some… pads.... and that you had your period."

"OH!!" Hermione recalled. "I did go to Madame Pomfreys, but it was to get the condom."

"So why did you give me that stupid story then? And embarrass me like that in front of Harry?"

"Well what was I supposed to say? Did you really expect me to tell everyone I went to get a condom?"

"Oh… I guess your story was better then," said Ron sheepishly.

Hermione beamed. "I thought so too! Uh oh," she said, looking at her watch. "We better get back up to lessons. Oh wow, we've almost missed two already!"

"Maybe we should just stay down here till supper, " Ron suggested. "The only lessons we've missed were Potions and Charms. Sure, Snape might have counted us absent, but he's too lazy to do anything about it. After all, people are absent from that class all the time, and I never hear stories about how people get in trouble for not being there. Professor Flitwick doesn't even take attendance."

Hermione uncomfortably nodded her head in agreement, and they sat and talked until dinner. After an uneventful meal, Ron, Harry, and Hermione went back up to the Gryffindor common room, although Harry tended to stay a few feet either in front of or behind Ron and Hermione on the way, and when they got there, Harry went to a table to start on his History of Magic essay. While Harry was busy working, Ron and Hermione sat on the couch in front of the fire, just chatting away like two monkeys in a tree. After a while, Harry shut his books and came over to say goodnight to his two friends. They continued to talk well into the night, being the last students in the common room.


	6. Love Is But A Dream

The old grandfather clock in the Gryffindor common room chimed twice as Hermione and Ron realized just how late it was. After a wonderful time of talking and flirting alone in front of the firelight, they were beginning to get sleepy. So they briefly kissed and said good night to each other.

Hermione slipped into her nightgown quietly, as to not wake the other girls in her dormitory. She brushed through her hair a few times, then lay down in her bed and pulled up the covers. She stared up at the ceiling of her four-poster bed and thought about the day's events. She started to feel a lot like what Mrs. Weasley called a 'scarlet woman.' What did she think she was doing? Having sex in the locker room? This was so unlike her to act like this. She had to admit, it was a lot of fun, but totally irresponsible and against all she was ever taught. She then decided that from that moment on, she would treat her and Ron's love exactly like that: love. Not some meaningless fling between a rich Muggle and a prostitute.

But Hermione wasn't the only one still awake. Ron was also deep in thought. He was still shocked at Hermione's behavior. It was so unlike her, but he liked the fact that she could be spontaneous. This new side of Hermione was something that he loved to think about. Not because he got a nice shag out of her, but because he brought it out of her. She never acted like this before they admitted their feelings to each other. Feeling content, Ron closed his eyes and fell asleep with a slight grin upon his face.

In the morning, Ron and Hermione met in the common room and walked down to breakfast side by side. To their surprise, Harry was already sitting at the Gryffindor table next to Dean and Seamus. For a slight change in scenery, Ron and Hermione decided to sit alone a few seats down from them.

They were soon joined by the rest of the school. All around them, other students seemed to be hot with gossip. Hermione heard someone behind her say, "Guess what I heard in the loo the other night! Dumbledore found out who was in the prefects' bathroom and is going to give them a month of detention!" A voice a few seats down from Ron said, "I can't believe those two were together! And that they actually thought they wouldn't get caught! They're going to be in so much trouble!" It also seemed that whenever someone walked by Ron and Hermione on the other side of the table, they started snickering and talking to their friends next to them.

"Ron," Hermione whispered. "Y- you don't suppose that, Dumbledore r-really found out about us, d-do you?"

"I don't know, Hermione. I don't know," said Ron, picking at the cold sausage on his plate with a fork. The two left for their first lesson.

"Hey guys! Wait up!!" It was Ginny.

"What do you want Ginny?" Ron asked, annoyed.

"Well, I was just wondering if you two are planning on going to Hogsmeade this weekend?" Ron and Hermione were so caught up in their affair that they didn't even remember about the special trip. They looked at each other, with blank expressions, then back at Ginny.

"Um, sure, Ginny. We'll be there," Hermione said quickly. Ginny smiled and left with some of her friends.

"Hermione! I thought we could... spend some time alone this weekend," said Ron.

"Oh, we are! But we couldn't tell anyone we're staying back could we? As if they aren't suspicious enough!"

"Blimey, you really are the smart one of the couple!" Ron teased.

The next day, Ron and Hermione stayed in the common room, pretending to work on homework for the last few minutes before the trip to Hogsmeade. As the common room emptied, Ron said, "Hermione, wait here okay? I'll be right back." He went up the staircase and out of sight. Hermione wondered exactly what Ron was going to go do; if he had a surprise for her of some sort. She began to feel somewhat uneasy. Within a few minutes, Ron came back with a smile upon his face; one of utmost innocence. Hermione's heart lifted at this sight.

Ron took her hand, gestured to her to just not say anything, and led her back up the staircase. When they were about half way up the flight, Ron told Hermione to shut her eyes. Taking her other hand, he led her still further up the stairs. Finally, after turning a corner and going through a doorway, Ron said, "All right Hermione, you can open them now!"

Hermione couldn't help but smiling at the scene lying out in front of her. Candlelight was beaming across the room, rose pedals were scattered upon the floor, and in the center of it all was an old rustic bathtub filled to the top with bubbles, which had the slightest scent of vanilla. "Ron...." she muttered. "It's – I don't know what to say. It's just… amazing." She turned back to him, reached up to put her arms around him, and kissed him lightly upon the lips. "But I was kind of thinking that maybe we should tone it down a little bit. You know, we're only in our sixth year. We have our whole lives ahead of us." She was worried that Ron might think this statement was presumptuous, but to her relief, he grinned.

"My thoughts exactly," he said. "That's why I brought these." He pulled out their swimming suits from underneath his robes. "I'll go back up to my room and put this on, while you change in here. See you in a few!" And he left Hermione in a daze from how wonderful all this was. She changed into her swimsuit, and thought to herself, _this pink one piece is kind of babyish; too simple for something like this._ She took out her wand, and changed it into a deep crimson halter-top and modest bikini bottom. _This is much better._

Ron came back into the room in a few minutes, after knocking first to make sure Hermione was fully dressed ("Hermione, are you decent?" is what he said, as she chuckled and assured him she was). The two stepped into the tub, Ron sitting behind Hermione. She felt so content with his comforting arms around her. It was like a fantasy. They just sat and enjoyed the moment for a while, taking in the whole dream-like room. Soon, lying back on Ron's chest, Hermione fell asleep. Ron took one of his arms and starting combing through her remarkably beautiful brown hair, humming softly into her ear.

But as the two were so contently lying in each other's arms, someone else knew about this wonderful dream. Outside the door, under his own invisibility cloak, Draco Malfoy was peering in through the small keyhole.


	7. McGonagall Gone Mad!

As Draco peered in through the keyhole, he could hardly keep in the laughter from what he was seeing. He _knew_ there was something fishy about those two, but now he knew for sure. They were the ones in the Prefect's bathroom that night. Ooh he was going to have a lot of fun telling this news to everyone! _Maybe then_, he thought, _I'd be rid of one more Weasley! And that horrible Mudblood Granger. And what's best, Potter won't be able to fight anymore "battles against evil" without his little friends helping him!!_

Ron felt so content with Hermione sleeping so close to him. The thoughts of what she had said moments before were flying in circles through his head. Every time he relived his Hermione saying, 'We have our whole lives ahead of us' his heart raised another foot towards the sky. Nothing at all in the world could bring him down from the high he was on. Hermione's love, and well, Hermione herself, were Ron's cocaine; he was addicted to her, would never be able to give her up, and he'd do and give anything to keep her in his life. As Ron rested his back on the wall of the tub, he closed his eyes and was in a complete state of bliss. He drifted off into a half sleep, still thinking of his precious drug, his Hermione.

Professor McGonagall was making a last minute check to make sure all students were accounted for, and after seeing that no one was in the Gryffindor Common room, she made her way to the spiral staircase that led up to the dormitories. She was about three-fourths the way up when, for no apparent reason, she stopped in mid-air and fell over onto the stairs. Because she was walking at such a brisk pace, she fell hard, cracking a bone in her arm, and rolled down about ten steps before she came to a stop. She looked up to see what, if anything, she had ran into, and immediately saw the face of Draco Malfoy, along with his shoulders, left arm, and right foot sticking out of nowhere. Terror was smeared across his face. "MALFOY!! Don't – move – a – muscle!" is all that the professor said, enraged with fury.

With a crash of what sounded like someone falling down the stairs, then the unmistakable voice of Professor McGonagall echoing through the stone hall, Ron awoke with immense surprise, and just as quickly Hermione's eyes opened too.

"Bloody Hell!" panicked Ron. "It's Malfoy! I wonder if he saw –"

"Who cares about Draco? Professor McGonagall's out there! What are we going to do?!" Hermione cried. As they looked around the room and hurriedly tried to think of a solution, the two heard the Professor cry out for Dumbledore, and almost instantly his voice was heard.

"Now we're really going to be in trouble," Hermione trembled. "We'll be expelled for sure. Muggle school, here I come!"

"Wait Hermione," said Ron, a look of hope flashing across his face. "Take my hand."

She did, and Ron sprinted across the room, nearly pulling Hermione's arm out of socket. She started to panic even more when she realized he was leading her straight into a wall.

"Ron! Watch out! Where are you going?!" Hermione screamed.

But he kept running, and just as she thought they'd run full speed into the wall, Hermione found herself and Ron in a dark, misty hallway.


	8. Huh?

"Mister Malfoy, what, may I ask, are you doing under this cloak in the middle of the stair well?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"I was…" Draco was still stunned from getting knocked over by Professor McGonagall. "I er... isawhermioneandroninabathtub!"

"Slow down, Malfoy!" McGonagall said sternly.

"Professor McGonagall, it's quite all right. You need to get yourself up to the hospital wing. I will take care of this," said Dumbledore. McGonagall began the decent down the stairs and he turned back to Malfoy. "Now, Draco, what was it you were trying to say?"

"I saw Hermione and Ron in a bathtub, just inside this door."

"And how, exactly, did you see through this door?"

"Through the keyhole, just there."

"And why were you looking through the keyhole, Mister Malfoy?"

Draco knew he was in trouble now, and his face went pink. "I – I dropped my… pen."

"What pen?"

"Er… oh no, I mean .. I stumbled, yeah!! On the stair, and –"

"And why did you have this invisibility cloak on?"

"Er… that's a good question!" said Malfoy, with a sideways grin on his face, hoping the Professor would laugh, but the wrinkled face remained serious.

"Mr. Malfoy, giving you the benefit of the doubt, I will unlock this door and see whom, if anyone, is inside," said Dumbledore. "But you will have to serve two nights of detention for sneaking around the school, when in fact you were supposed to be making your way to the train to leave for Hogsmeade. And you will not be able to go on this trip to Hogsmeade, so I will have Peeves chauffeur you to the Slytherin Common room, where I will meet you shortly."

"Ron!! What the – huh?" Hermione was confused. She and Ron had just passed through a wall and were now standing in a musty hallway. "Where are we?"

"Hermione, shh!!" Ron warned, as he pointed back out through the wall to the door handle that was opening. He quickly whispered a spell, swished and flicked his wand, and the bathtub disappeared. They then saw Dumbledore walk into the room and look around. Both had to keep from gasping when they thought the Headmaster had looked straight at them. He said nothing, nor did the expression on his face change, and he exited the room a moment later.

Ron and Hermione waited a few minutes before coming out of their hiding place, still wondering whether or not Dumbledore had seen them. "Do you think he saw us, Hermione?"

"I don't know, Ron," she answered, but then an idea popped into her head. "Stand back in the secret hall, just there; yes. YES!!"

"What?" Ron asked.

"I can't see you at all! I love this castle!!! So many magical things, it's bewildering. But one thing, Ron. How did you know that it was there? After all, you can't see it."

"Well, let's just say that it's something us Weasleys know about," he said, as he winked at her.

"Oh, _do_ tell me!"

"Naturally, Fred and George told me about it before. They said something about a dark smudge mark in the shape of something. I couldn't remember what at first, but then I saw it. It's in the loose form of a lion! They told me that it worked just like the entrance to Platform Nine and Three Quarters, so I just ran straight at it, and it did!"

"Luckily for us you remembered that Ron," replied Hermione. "Otherwise we might be in the same situation as Malfoy. Now let's get down to Hogsmeade before anyone catches us."

"But Hermione," Ron said. "Everyone else left about twenty minutes ago, how are we supposed to get there undetected now? Besides, you said we could spend a little time alone together."

"We must think about this logically, Ron. If Dumbledore believes what Draco told him, and we don't show up at Hogsmeade today, he will definitely get suspicious! He'll know that Malfoy was telling the truth, and we could get as much of a punishment as he did. Worse than that –"

"What, we could get expelled?" Ron said, feeling a little down."

"No, worse than that, it would probably be the end of us."

Ron could feel his eyes tearing up a little bit. _She actually thinks we're more important than Hogwarts! That's a first!_ He couldn't help but let a few of these tears roll down his cheek.

"Don't cry, Ron. I'm here beside you," said Hermione, while giving him a comforting hug.

"You're right, 'Mione. And that's all I need," he answered back. He kissed her, soft and gentle at first, then with passion. "Now, let's get to that old statue that Harry's used to get to Hogsmeade before, and have ourselves a ball!"

"Oooh, Ron," Hermione laughed. "Don't tempt me so!"

"Now who's perverted?" Ron belted. And with that, the two left the room, making sure no one was coming, and hurriedly found the statue that lead to the passageway to Hogsmeade.

"By the way, Ron; what ever happened to that bathtub you magiced away?"

"Well, I don't know to tell you the truth," he answered, with a somewhat worried look. "I don't know where that spell puts stuff that disappears. Oh well, let's go."

Meanwhile...

Vernon and Petunia Dursley were enjoying a quiet dinner at home with their son Dudley, and most importantly, without Harry. It had been a nice entrée of chicken parmesan, and they were now working on dessert, cherry-cheese cake.

"So, Dudley-Wudley," said Harry's aunt. "How was school today?"

"Boring, as usual," Harry's cousin replied. "And they wouldn't let me have a third helping of food today at lunch!!"

"Oh no! How _awfully_ dreadful!! And, Vernon, how was work?"

"It was absolutely splendid, Petunia! Positively spl–"

But he was interrupted by bubbly water splashing down all around him, followed by an old rustic bathtub, which landed right on the table, splatting the cheese cake over all three of them.


	9. Hogsmeade Holiday

Ron and Hermione had found the statue hiding the secret passage that led to Hogsmeade shortly after leaving the wonderful dream scene that was so rudely interrupted. They traveled down the long corridor for a while, when they came to the basement of Honeydukes. They then put on Malfoy's invisibility cloak, which they picked up on their way out. Once they were in a corner of the store, and made sure no one was watching, they removed the cloak inconspicuously.

"Shall we go find Harry then?" asked Hermione.

"Sure."

So they set off, first looking briefly in the candy shop, then went out into the village and looked around. Not surprisingly, they found him in a new Quidditch supply shop. Harry looked over as the two were moving closer to him.

"Hey! Where have you guys been? Wait..." said Harry. "Don't answer that. Hey Ron, look at this little gadget here. You put it on the end of your broomstick, and its supposed to start flashing and beeping when a Bludger is coming near! Isn't that cool?"

"Yeah. Harry, you should get one, since you're the seeker and all." Ron suggested. "That way you wouldn't have to worry about watching out for them yourself, and can focus on finding the Snitch!"

"Hey, that's actually a great idea. Thanks Ron."

"No problem." Then Ron saw the look of disinterest on Hermione's face. As much as she liked watching the game, she didn't really mind much talking about different strategies and such. "Why don't we go to the Three Broomsticks and get some butterbeer?"

"Sounds like a great idea!" Hermione said, relieved to be done with that conversation.

"Right. You guys go ahead, I'll meet you there. I'm going to buy this thing."

The two lovers made their way to The Three Broomsticks. They walked in and unfortunately saw a group of Slytherins at a table, deep in conversation. Ron and Hermione exchanged worried glances, but shrugged it off, and found a table near the back.

"I'm telling you! I saw those two Gryffindors alone in a bathtub!! No lie!" said Draco, although he had taken some Polyjuice Potion and now looked like Crabbe, who was back at Hogwarts taking Draco's place. "There's got to be some way I can prove it! I don't think that Mudblood-loving Dumbledore believed me at all. And McGonagall won't want to lose points from her house, so she'll refuse to believe me too. All she was worried about was punishing me!" Just then, Professor Snape walked in, and walked over to the table of Slytherins.

"Hello students. How is everything going Draco, er, Crabbe?" he said with a sly smirk.

"Quite well, Professor. This is working excellently. But I will have to leave in about ten minutes," said the disguised Draco.

"Now, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" asked Snape.

"Well, you know the rumor going around about a guy and a girl being in the Prefects' bathroom?"

"Yes, of course."

"Well, the reason I had to use this diversion is because I got caught spying on none other than Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger soaking in a tub full of bubbles in a locked up room in Gryffindor tower. When McGonagall caught me, she called for Dumbledore, and neither of them believed that I saw them in there! I need to know how I can get them to confess both their being in the Gryffindor and Prefects' bathroom!"

"Draco, Draco, Draco," said Snape, shaking his head. "I'm highly disappointed in you. Were you not listening in class the other day? You need only to use the Confession Draught."

"Of course!" said Draco, almost forgetting he was in a secret conversation. "I'll just slip it into their drinks. Better yet, I'll have one of those stupid house elves do it."

"Exactly," said Snape coldly.

"Now, I better get back to Hogwarts before this stuff wears off. See you everyone. I'll send Crabbe back in my place."

"Oh no!" whispered Ron to Hermione. "What were Snape and the Slytherins discussing?"

"I don't know," Hermione said. "But I bet they're up to no good, as usual. Hey, here comes Harry. Harry! Over here!"

Harry found his way through the crowd of students and sat down with them, when Ron and Hermione filled him in on what they just witnessed.

"That can't be good. And you said Snape was talking to Crabbe? Now that's quite odd."

"You can say that again," said Ron.

The rest of the day at Hogsmeade was wonderful and just as fun and normal as ever, and when they went back to Hogwarts, everyone was exhausted. Ron, Harry, and Hermione stayed in the Common Room for a while, just talking about what normal teen-age wizards talk about. Because he felt sick, probably from eating too much candy, Ron went up to his dorm early, after giving Hermione a little squeeze on her knee. Harry and Hermione were left on the couch in front of the fire. They talked about their lessons for a while, but they soon ran out of things to talk about. The two friends sat in an awkward silence. Hermione was the one to break it.

"I'm sorry you had to see me and Ron… well, you know," she said to Harry.

"Oh," Harry said, shifting awkwardly in his chair. "I guess it was really my fault."

"I just want you to know though," she continued, "that we've decided to cool it down for a while. So you don't have to worry about that kind of thing anymore, okay?"

"Right, that's good to know," Harry said shortly. "So how are things between you two anyway?"

"They're just wonderful, Harry. I've always felt a little bit closer to Ron than I have towards you, no offense of course."

"None taken." Harry smiled.

Smiling back, she went on. "I guess this is why. I never realized the extent of my feelings for Ron until he kissed me that night. It just felt right, like that's the way it should be. And it's all thanks to you, Harry."

"I don't know about that," Harry replied, Hermione's eyebrows lifting in response. "I think you two would've gotten together sooner or later. I always noticed that you acted like you were married. You're always bickering." Hermione blushed at this. "But it's not fighting, more like, like trying to outdo each other, like it was a sport or something. And you just seem to fit together so well, you two clicked from the moment you met. I probably shouldn't be the one to tell you this, but once Ron told me that even though he seemed to be annoyed by you our first year, he was really very impressed, and didn't know exactly how to express this. He's liked you from the beginning."

"Wow. I didn't have the slightest idea," Hermione said with a smile on her face. "Anyway, enough about Ron and me. How's your love life Harry? Any pretty girls you fancy?"

"Ha ha! That's the funniest thing I've heard all day! Me – and a love life! Hermione, I don't think those words are allowed to go in a sentence together!"

"Oh c'mon Harry! You can't tell me you don't have a crush on anyone. You can trust me!"

"Well," Harry pondered for a minute, then decided that he could indeed. "I really think Cho Chang is pretty. You know that girl from Ravenclaw?"

"Oh," Hermione said, expecting to hear someone else's name "That's nice."

"Yeah, I guess." Said Harry, frowning. "It's too bad she doesn't give me the time of day."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Harry."

"That's all right. Not your fault. Besides, I just said she was pretty. The girl I really fancy is, well..."

"Oh come on Harry! Just spit it out!"

"Okay, okay, but you can't laugh. It's Ginny." Harry blushed, but then smiled at the sound of her name.

"Why would I laugh?!" shouted Hermione. Oh that would be splendid! We'd all be one big happy family!"

"Whoa, who said anything about marriage? I just said I fancy her!"

"Sorry, I got a little carried away I suppose. Oh this is so wonderful, Harry!"

"Yeah, yeah, but you have to promise you will not tell anyone! Especially any of the Weasleys!!"

"All right, I won't. Right, I had better get up to bed. Sweet dreams Harry."

She hugged him in a very sisterly manner and went up to the girl's dormitory. She pulled on her nightgown and pulled back her covers, to reveal a small square piece of paper. It had a little note on it. Hermione read:

_Dearest Hermione,_

_Please do me the favor of meeting me in the same room we were in earlier today. I'd like to ask you something. I miss you, please meet me there around 1:00 a.m. _

_Love, Your Ron._

Already excited about what exactly he wanted to ask her, Hermione slipped into her bed, pulled up her covers, and lay in bed waiting those next few hours, unable to sleep. When the clock on her bedside table read five to one, she got up, put a robe on over her nightgown, and shoved on her slippers. She walked quietly down about ten stairs, and opened the door to the room that had been the arena for their dream. But what she saw wasn't hardly what she expected to see.


	10. Mummy!

Ron walked up slowly to his dormitory. For some reason his stomach still hurt from earlier that day. _Probably all the sweets you had at Hogsmeade,_ he told himself. He was ready to just plop into bed and be done with the day, although he wished he could have stayed and talked with Hermione a little bit longer. He missed her already. But then he looked on the bright side, remembering the sooner he got to sleep, the sooner he could dream. He changed into his pajamas, and pulled down his covers to reveal a little square sheet of paper. On it was written:

_Dearest Ron,_

_Please do me the favor of meeting me in the same room we were in earlier today. I'd like to ask you something. I miss you, please meet me there around 1:00 a.m. _

_Love, Your Hermione._

Ron was a little confused as to how that note got there, especially since he had been with Hermione all day, but just brushed it off. He was tired of thinking. He set the alarm on his clock for five till one, and plopped down into bed, falling asleep almost immediately after his head hit the pillow.

When his alarm on his clock began ringing, Ron was only half-awoken, but then remembered why it was he had to get up; he got up rapidly and made his way out of the boys' dormitory. Maybe he was just that tired, but for whatever reason, a few steps before he would reach the door to the temporary bathroom he was in earlier, he felt his eyes get really heavy, and drifted off back to sleep.

Hermione quickly readjusted her eyes to make sure she was seeing right. She couldn't believe the scene that was lying out in front of her.

"Hello Hermione," said Draco. "I see you found my note, just as Ron here did." Ron was gagged and tied to a chair with a rope, his eyes wide open, half with rage, and half from seeing Hermione.

"Malfoy! What is going on?" Hermione demanded.

"Oh, nothing much, just doing a little," Draco cleared his throat, "researchfor Potions, from the day that you missed." An evil grin crept onto his face.

Hermione panicked. He knew. She didn't know how, but somehow she knew about her and Ron being in the Prefects' bathroom the other night. And he had a plan for proving it.

"Now," he continued. "Come over here and drink this glass of juice, or else."

"Or else what? You don't scare me Malfoy."

"Or else I'll just tell those bloody house elves to slip it into your drink tomorrow in the Great Hall."

Hermione had clicked. No one, absolutely no one, talked about house elves that way in front of Hermione Granger. "What did you just say Draco?"

"You heard me," he bellowed. "I'll have those slaves spike your drink, so you'll fall under the spe–" But he had stopped mid-sentence. The look on Hermione's face at that moment would make anyone stop mid-sentence, maybe even Dumbledore.

"Don't - ever - talk about house elves that way in front of me." While Draco was still stunned at how evil Hermione looked, she galloped right up to him and punched him in the stomach. Nearly falling on the floor, he grabbed his middle in pain, bent over nearly all the way. But she wasn't done with him yet. She lifted up his face, and punched him in the nose, sending him down to the stone floor where he landed with a thud, blood dripping down his face. She then went over to the pitcher of bewitched juice and knocked it on the floor, along with the glasses Draco had prepared for both her and Ron. Next she went to take the gag out of Ron's mouth, but as she did this, she sensed something.

She quickly whipped around, just in time to see Draco charging at her, and she simply lifted up her knee.

"Oooohhhh-oooooowwwwwww!!! Mummy!" he cried, with a falsetto voice, and once again, he fell to the floor, hands comforting his manhood. Even Ron's face was plastered in pain.

"Like I said, you don't want to talk disrespectfully about elves in front of me!" Hermione concluded. She went back over to Ron, took the gag out of his mouth, and untied him from the chair.

"Blimey, Hermione, that was quite a strike. Even I don't wish something like that on Malfoy," he said. "But I'm glad you did it. Its about bloody time he got what he deserved."

"Of course it was. No one should talk about house elves like that. Not to mention plotting to manipulate them into some evil plan." Ron just smiled at his Magical Creatures activist. While he didn't feel the same way about the issues she fought against, he loved the way she was so passionate about it. "What are you smiling at, Ron?"

"Oh, nothing," he answered. "It's just that, well, you're so sexy when you're a bad ass. That's not a side we see from you much. And honestly, I like it."

Hermione guffawed at this comment. "Well, I wouldn't exactly call myself a "bad ass," but I wouldn't say no to a 'naughty little girl,'" she said, while winking at Ron. She moved closer to him, reaching her arms up around his shoulders. The two embraced in a hug.

"AHEM!!" they heard Malfoy call from on the floor.

"Oh yeah, I had forgotten he was in here," Ron said.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him." She walked over to Draco and said to him, "If I hear a word about this from anyone, and I mean anyone, I will not hesitate to hunt you down and castrate you through your nostrils, so your voice will be permanently soprano."

"Okay!" he said in a voice slightly higher than before. She took a hold of his collar, and quietly led him out down the stairs, and out of the Gryffindor Tower.

She went back to the room where she left Ron, and once again wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders. "Now, where were we?"


	11. Swift, Green Pastures

"I think we were right about here," said Ron, as he slightly leaned over to kiss Hermione softly on her tender lips. He pulled her in close to his body, taking in all that was wonderful about her. The two remained in their embrace for a few more minutes, until Hermione broke away.

"Ron, it's late," she said. "We really should get back to bed. I don't know if I can really trust Malfoy to keep his mouth shut. Plus I have quite a few exams tomorrow."

"Right. I'll walk you back up to your dormitory door, then go back to sleep myself." He took her hand and led her out of the room and back up the spiral staircase. "Good night, Hermione, my heavenly pixie," he said, as Hermione giggled.

"Good night to you too, Ron," she replied, "my magical fairy!" And the two cracked up as Ron playfully tickled her.

"Hey, what are you two doing out of bed?" asked Ginny, who had gotten up to use the restroom, and was now coming back to her dormitory.

"Er… we were just…" they both stumbled to find the right words.

"Are you two – oh my goodness. Ron, are you and Hermione, you know, together?"

Hermione and Ron looked at each other wondering whether or not they should tell Ginny about their secret love affair. Hermione raised her eyebrows, as Ron nodded his head, saying, "Yes we are Ginny."

"But please don't tell anyone!" Hermione pleaded. "If anyone finds out that we're together, they might start suspecting things..."

"Like what?" Ginny asked. Her eyes grew suddenly. "Are you saying that you two were the ones in the Prefects' bathroom that one night?!"

"Yeah, Ginny, but don't tell anyone!" Ron shouted.

"Quiet! You'll wake up somebody else!" said Hermione.

"Sorry. But Ginny, promise you won't tell! Not even Fred or George or Mum – especially not Mum!"

"Well, okay." Then she added with a grin, "But what are you going to give me to keep it secret?"

"The love of a brother and friend," Hermione responded, also joking. "Now get into your bed and go back to sleep!"

And fortunately for Ron and Hermione, Ginny said goodnight and left to go back to her bed.

"We should really get to bed now, Ron."

"Yeah. Well, goodnight." They shared a quick kiss before Hermione went into her dorm and shut the door. Ron started walking back to his dormitory when he heard a familiar voice.

"Ron Wheezy is liking Hermione Granger?"

"Dobby! What are you doing up here?!" Ron whispered rather loudly.

"Dobby came to see what the commotion was. Dobby heard noises and wanted to make sure no one is hurt. Is Ron Wheezy okay?"

"Yes, Dobby, I'm fine. Now leave."

"Is Dobby not to tell that Ron Wheezy kisses Hermione Granger?"

"No! Don't tell anyone Dobby! That's a secret!" Ron was now talking rather loud.

"Why should Dobby not tell?"

"Because if Dobby tells, Dobby will be punished!"

"Yes, sir," said Dobby as his head wilted so his nose almost drug on the floor.

He felt guilt flood into his chest as the house elf walked away; if Hermione had seem him do that, she would've pounded him like he did to Malfoy. He shook his head in disappointment and again started making his way back to his bed, rubbing his eyes. This time he made it back without further interruption. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he drifted off into a deep, dreamy sleep.

Ron found himself in a beautiful green pasture, which he thought he remembered as one near the Burrow. There were little daffodils and sparkly butterflies fluttering all around. He felt tired, so he lay down in the long grass that was swaying in the wind like an ocean. He looked up at the sky and admired the clouds going by. There was one that looked like a Snitch; one that looked like a cauldron; even one that looked somewhat like the head of a hippogriff. Then there was one that resembled Hermione, down to the little dimple on her cheek. Ron stared up at this cloud, as it seemed to not be moving. How close this cloud was to the actual girl: light, swift, and as close to Heaven as someone can get without actually being there. Ron thought he must have been looking at it so long that he was now envisioning the real Hermione up in the sky, when he heard her voice. "What are you looking at?" she said with a smile and a playful jab to his stomach.

"Just the most beautiful girl in the universe." Hermione rolled her eyes and joined him on the soft grass, laying her head on his chest and putting her arms around him. The two just lay together, breathing in sync, their two souls so close. One of the butterflies had landed right in front of Hermione's eyes; at closer inspection, Ron saw that these weren't butterflies, but small fairies. _Very pretty,_ he thought,_ but nothing compared to my girl._

He started to lightly and slowly trace his fingers around her back. Hermione took his other hand in her own and kissed it softly in a few different places. She lifted up her head and placed her lips upon his. She readjusted her body so it was easier to do so, and Ron could feel it pressing into his own. The two continued to kiss, every once in a while exchanging glances. He took his hand off her back and started to comb through her wavy hair, holding her head every now and then. Ron then drew away and asked if it was okay to take off Hermione's shirt. She nodded. He removed his hand from her hair and unwrapped his hand from her fingers, slipped them up her blouse, and raised it over her head.

Thinking it was fair, and that Hermione probably wouldn't mind, he ever so slightly rolled so that he was on top of her and removed his own shirt. They were making love, pleasuring in every minute. After a few minutes Hermione spoke. "Put your hands on me, Ron." Although this puzzled Ron for a moment, he only came up with one thing that this could mean. He slowly glided his hand along her figure and rested it on her chest. _She's perfect._

The two stayed in their embrace for some time, then slowly stopped and lay in the grass. The sun was now going down, casting shades of purple, pink, and yellow across the sky. The clouds were now mere streaks across the sky, reflecting the rainbow of color. Hermione again lying on Ron's chest, he just held her close to him. Nothing could ruin this moment for him. He felt his eyes getting heavy. He couldn't keep them open any longer...

Ron awoke early in the morning with a smile upon his face. The dream he'd just awaken from was the best dream he'd ever had. Despite that the sun was just rising in the east, he went to the bathroom that was connected to his dormitory and took a shower. He then got dressed, grabbed his books, and went to sit down by the door of Hermione's room. He couldn't wait to see her again.


	12. You Pig!

Ron sat patiently, yet eagerly, for about forty-five minutes until he heard some rustling from within Hermione's dormitory. A moment later, he was startled by the door opening quickly. He looked up to see Hermione peeking out the door. She looked down at him and they both smiled. Ron quickly popped up so he stood in front of her. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and she said quietly, "I'll be out as soon as I can!"

She went back inside her room and shut the door, leaving Ron only partly satisfied. He was going to knock on the door again, but just then Harry came around the corner, coming down from his room. "Hey Ron," he said. "What are you doing down here already? Didn't see you up in the dormitory at all this morning."

"I'm waiting for Hermione, of course," he replied. "Why else would I be waiting by her door?"

"Oh, well that does make sense I suppose. I'll meet you down at breakfast then?" Harry continued down the stairs.

A few girls came out of the room before Hermione. Every time the door opened, Ron stood right in front of the door with his arms raised and had a big grin on his face; each girl gave him an odd look when they saw Ron, and he immediately started walking up the stairs, as if he was going back to his dormitory, until the girl was out of sight. Finally, Hermione's face appeared out of the door and Ron ran up to her and wrapped his arms all the way around her.

"Took you long enough!" he said, jokingly. "Let's get down to the Great Hall. I'm starving!"

As the two entered the Great Hall, they heard a lot of muffled giggling coming from all directions. Hermione swore she saw people pointing at them, and one boy said to Ron, "Take a bath this morning, Weasley?" and guffawed loudly as he went to sit at the table of Ravenclaws.

"What on earth is going on?" Hermione whispered to Ron. Dubious expressions were plastered across both their faces.

"I don't know, but I think I have an idea," he responded. They took their usual seats next to Harry at the Gryffindor table, and instantly two plates and two sets of silverware appeared in front of them. "Harry, what is everyone smirking and laughing for?" he said as he reached for a slice of toast.

"As if you didn't know, Weasley," Draco answered, walking up directly behind Harry, Crabbe and Goyle following closely behind. "Word has it that there are now names put with those two 'lovers' who were in the Prefects' bathroom. And according to what I hear – oh my – it's none other than Poor Weasley and Mudblood Granger."

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW MALFOY!" Ron shouted as a little piece of toast spit out of his mouth, and he stood up to point his wand right at Draco's face.

"Oh Weasley, not the best move to defend Granger here so harshly. It just may verify what absolutely everyone's been talking about." Draco said coyly. "Weasley and Granger, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I –"

"It's not true," Hermione said surprisingly calm. "If everybody knows about it, then Dumbledore would know as well don't you think?"

"Of course he would!" said Crabbe.

"Shut up you!"

"And if Dumbledore actually thought that we did something of that grotesque nature," Hermione continued, "he would certainly have disciplined us; most likely we'd expelled, and at the very least, we'd have a detention."

"Well," Draco struggled. "Denial is the first thing everyone goes through when they're confronted about a rumor. C'mon you two." Draco left with his bodyguards, looking rather disappointed that he hadn't gotten a confession.

"He's going to be in so much trouble when I can get a hold of his – er, I mean him," said Hermione. "He didn't think I was serious about it? Well, he's got another think coming!"

"What are you talking about Hermione?" asked Harry. She then remembered that he didn't know about what had occurred the night prior.

"Oh, well Malfoy tricked both Ron and me into meeting in the side room off of the spiral staircase and was planning to make us drink a truth potion to get us to confess that, well, you know," she said, looking around to make sure no one was eavesdropping.

"Then he started badmouthing house elves, and 'Mione went all Charlie's Angels on his arse," Ron added. "She ended up kneeing him right in the groin."

" I don't like the guy, but that's just not pleasant," Harry said, as he winced with the thought of being racked.

"You should've seen the look on Malfoy's face! It was priceless, absolutely priceless!!"

"Anyway, I threatened him that I would hurt him again in a similar manner if he told anyone about us, and it sounded as if he understood. Apparently he didn't."

"We're going to have to confront him about that. And not when he's with all his buddies," said Harry.

"Hi, everyone, what's going on?" Ginny piped in as she sat down, her hair soaking wet and uncombed. Harry's eyes widened as he realized how good she looked like that. He could feel himself blushing. "Sorry I'm late. I slept in and the other girls thought it'd be amusing to not wake me up. So I took a five minute shower, got dressed and ran down here, almost forgetting my books!"

Ron chuckled. "That is amusing!"

"Oh shut up!"

"Ginny, have you heard the rumor about us yet?" Hermione asked her, while gesturing to herself and Ron.

"Oh, yes. The girls were talking about it this morning as I woke up," she explained. "In fact, it was their laughing that stirred me."

"Did you say anything? Did they say who they heard it from? How long has it been going around?!"

"Whoa, one question at a time Ron," said Ginny, giggling. "First, no, I was too worried about getting ready. Second, no, I didn't hear who they heard it from. And third, I think they found out just this morning."

"Well that's that. We're going to Malfoy," Ron decided.

"But, it isn't true of course," Harry stuttered. "What a crazy idea! Ron and Hermione!"

"Harry, it's okay," Hermione said, seeing that Harry was rather confused. "Ginny knows."

"Oh, right then."

"But I should get to the library. I can –"

"What makes you so special that you don't have to go to lessons like the rest of us?" Ron joked.

"Yesterday I asked Professor McGonagall about doing some research for another class, since all we're doing in Transfiguration today is practice how to turn a small tree into a frog. She noticed that I seemed to have a good grasp on it yesterday, so she said I could go." Hermione went on, "I think a good confession potion would do the trick. I'll make sure to look up the ingredients. It shouldn't be too difficult of a potion. I'll see you after Transfiguration then?" and she started to give Ron a hug.

"Wait!" Ginny said, almost yelling. "Don't do that! Then people will know that you guys are together! You shouldn't be showing your affection in front of people. Especially now that you could get expelled for doing it!"

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "And you probably shouldn't be walking around together if you're not with a group. People will be very suspicious and try anything to prove the rumors. Especially Malfoy."

Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement as she left the table and made her way to the library. She had just walked up a set of stairs when she saw Draco coming from the other direction. She's not sure what made her do it, but all of a sudden she took a hold of his collar, and rammed him up against the wall.

"Who did you tell and why?! Don't you remember my little threat?!" she yelled, placing her hand on his belt to remind him; however, she felt a little guilty, and hoped that Ron wouldn't come by and see the scenario.

"Get your Mudblood hands off –"

Hermione slammed him against the wall again. "Answer me!!!"

"I didn't tell anyone Hermione!" he cried. "I swear!"

"Prove it," she commanded.

"Well, I can't really prove it," he said. "But all I know is that whenever I even thought about telling even Crabbe or Goyle or anyone else, I'd remember the pain I was in when you kneed me that one time; bloody Hell, Granger, that hurt. Hell, it still hurts!"

"And I'm supposed to believe that why?"

"Here, step back and I'll prove it."

"I thought you said you couldn't prove it!!"

"Well I can't prove it very easily. Now let me go and I will. I won't run, I promise. If I do you can curse me to Azkaban."

Hermione eyed him skeptically. "All right, fine."

She let go of his collar and stepped back a few feet, ready to run so she could catch him if he did decide to run off. Looking in both directions, Draco made sure no one was coming. Then he started to unbuckle his belt.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Hermione screamed. "Okay, okay, okay, I believe you! Get out of my sight!" And he did. Hermione decided that she didn't really need to find the ingredients for the confession potion after all, and that she really didn't want to do research of any kind at the moments. She made her way to Professor McGonagall's room to tell Ron and Harry that she was thoroughly convinced that Draco didn't tell anyone.

When she came into the classroom, the professor asked why she was back in class already. "Oh, I did the research last night after supper. I was a little bored so I did it then."

"Very well," said Professor McGonagall. "You can help out Potter here. He's still having a little trouble. Wouldn't hurt to give Ron a little help either."

She sat down next to them, and told them the story.

"You did that?! And he did what?!!" Ron yelled. "I can't believe it!!!"

Hermione and Harry hushed him when everyone turned their heads to his outburst. Hermione had forgotten about Ron's temper. "It didn't mean anything! Besides, you're the one who wanted me to do the same exact thing to that," she mouthed the word 'prefect,' "the other night! What's the difference?!"

"Well then who told everyone? Who else knew about it?" asked Harry, trying to keep all Hell from breaking loose.

Even though he was mad, Ron suddenly remembered who it had to be. "It's got to be Dobby."

"Dobby?" said Harry.

"How would Dobby know?" Hermione asked.

"He said he heard a ruckus in our tower, it must have been from Hermione and Malfoy fighting. But he came up to make sure everything was okay. He saw Hermione and me kiss and then asked me about it. I told him not to tell!"

"Well, we'll have to ask him about it tonight then," Hermione said.

"You two will have to go alone though, unless you take Ginny with you. I have Quidditch practice for the game tomorrow. Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw," Harry said

"Okay, I'll talk to her about that," Hermione said. "But for now, let's get you two up to par on this transfiguration!"

After immediately accepting the invitation, Ginny, Hermione and Ron left the Common Room that night and found their way to the picture of fruit, and went into the kitchen. Despite all the other house elves surrounding them and offering them different foods, they found Dobby almost instantly.

"How are you doing tonight, Dobby?" Hermione asked.

"Dobby is well. What does Wheezy and his friends need?"

Ron got right to the point. "Did you tell people about me and Hermione kissing the other night?"

Dobby's eyes got even wider than usual, and his ears drooped a little. Then he took the pan he was holding and smashed his face with it, over and over again.

"Well that's that. Let's get out of here," said Ron, deciding that that was all the evidence they needed. Hermione, of course, made sure that Dobby stopped hitting himself, and that he was okay before Ron grabbed her arm so they could leave.

"Why did we leave? He never actually _said_ that he told anyone!" said Ginny.

"Didn't you see how he was punishing himself? He only does that when he's done something wrong. Besides, I'm tired from last night and I want to get to bed."

"Ronald Weasley! What's wrong with you!?" Hermione said.

"Nothing at all. I'm perfectly fine, let's just get back to the Common Room," he said, lying very badly.

"Is this from what happened earlier today with Malfoy?"

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winning answer! Gilderoy, tell the pretty lady what she's won!" Ron changed his voice to sound like Lockhart's and said, "Well, she's won every copy of my book, signed and with exclusive pictures of me. And she's won a free pass to put her hands down Malfoy's pants!"

"You pig! If you don't believe that I didn't mean anything by what happened with Malfoy, then maybe this will sway you over!" She pushed him up against the wall, pressed herself up against him, and kissed him with so much passion that she even surprised herself.

"Hey! Poor innocent bystander here!" cried Ginny, although she couldn't help to think of what it'd be like to do the same exact thing with Harry.

"Sorry, Ginny. But it was necessary," Hermione apologized. She turned to Ron and said, "Right?"

But he just had a very dazed, happy look upon his face that answered for him. "Wow..."

The next morning at breakfast, Dumbledore stood and held up his hands, causing an instant hush among the eating students. He put his arms down and spoke. "This morning I have two important announcements to make. As you know, we are quickly approaching the end of the term. And with that, there is the awarding ceremony for the winner of the House Cup. This year, we will have a very important guest to announce the winner. But who is it? That is the surprise," he said with a twinkle in the eyes behind his half-moon spectacles. "Do not bother in asking your professors, for I am the only person at this school who knows who the guest is. The other announcement is that, as you know, today is the day of the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Please remember to dress warmly, as it is very chilly for this time of year. You may now continue your conversations and your hearty breakfasts. Thank you."


	13. Perverts Can Ruin Everything

"Well Ron, we better get going. See you all after the match," Harry declared.

"'Bye everyone," Ron said, as he moved in closer to Hermione. "I miss you already!" He and Harry left everyone to go down to the locker rooms to get ready for their Quidditch match.

Once they put on their robes, Harry and Ron, who shared the position of captain, reminded everyone of the plays that they had been working on. Ron apologized for not being able to go to practice the night before, and they went out on the field to take a few rounds around on their brooms. Professor Hooch blew her whistle, which signaled all players to come down to their starting positions on the field.

"All right, this is going to be a fair match, so captains please shake hands and let's get started," she announced. Then she blew her whistle and the game had begun.

Harry started by flying straight up in the air as he usually did, and sat motionless way above the game looking for the Snitch. He sat around for a while until he saw something glinting in the light.

"Gryffindor scores!!" he heard as the crowd went wild with excitement.

"Now I've gone and lost the Snitch," Harry moaned. He suddenly remembered the device he had installed on his broom, and turned it on. He zipped into the game, and went all over with his eyes peeled. Every now and then his broom started beeping, allowing Harry to safely dodge a Bludger.

Ron, who was the Keeper, was doing an excellent job and wasn't letting any Quaffles come near the goal. He just hoped and prayed that Harry would keep his mind on the game and not start gawking at Cho as he usually did about fifteen minutes into the game when they played Ravenclaw. This caused so many problems whenever they played this house. _It's as if she's a Veela!_ Ron thought to himself as he whacked the Quaffle way down the field to Cali Misnet, one of the new Chasers and a third year who transferred from a struggling wizarding school in the United States. She immediately saw it coming toward her, and smacked it into the goal with the end of her broom.

"Gryffindor scores again!" With a great hit by the American Cali Misnet! The score is now twenty to zero, with Gryffindor in the lead."

Harry was whizzing all over the field on his broom, dodging Quaffles and Bludgers left and right, when he saw it – the Golden Snitch! It was floating right above Cho's head. _Yes! This is the perfect opportunity_, Harry thought with a sly smile forming on his lips. He zoomed toward Cho, who started to look a little worried, and she maneuvered over to the right to get out of Harry's way, but much to her surprise, he kept coming straight at her. _No Harry, get the Snitch! Get the Snitch! But she's so beautiful... I can't help it, my hormones are taking control!!_

"HARRY!" Ron hollered. "Get your mind on the game!!"

"Wha–" Harry slurred, coming out of his stupor. "Oh yeah." He raced off of his first course and headed straight back to the Snitch. Cho had realized what was going on too. She started to zoom towards the same spot, but Harry stuck his hand out and grabbed it just before she did, and he held it high in the air, as he stuck his tongue out at Cho playfully.

"POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH!! Gryffindor wins one hundred-seventy to zero!! Glad I'm not in Ravenclaw! Er – I mean, that's too bad for Ravenclaw, they played a tough match."

The crowd erupted into applause, cheers, and boos. This meant that Slytherin was now barely in the lead for the House Cup, with Gryffindor close behind, and that Ravenclaw was now way behind in fourth place. But having a close grasp on beating Slytherin was good news for all houses, except, of course, Slytherin. The Gryffindor team was huddled all around Harry, yelling and crying for joy for this spectacular win. After a few minutes, the students began filing out of the pitch and the teams went back into their locker rooms.

"Harry, that was a close one," Ron said almost yelling, but everyone knew he was only half serious. "The next time you get distracted by Cho, you're off the team! That could have cost us the game!"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. It's just that sometimes my second brain takes over the rest of my body. I can't help it!"

"EWWWW!!!!!!!" It was Cali, and she did not like what she had discovered. "What is this!? Why is it here?! And dare I ask who left it!?!"

"What is it Cali, a dead beetle?" Ron laughed, for he knew that Cali was quite squeamish when it came to bugs.

"No!! It's – it's... YUCK!" Ron was tired of her stuttering and he went to look for himself. But what he saw made him go completely pale as he dropped his jaw. He couldn't say anything, even if he had wanted to.

"What is it Ron?" asked Harry, coming over to where he stood speechless.

"Blimey that's disgusting!" he shouted. "Ron! How could you be so stupid?!"

"What? Are you saying that's from Ron?!" Cali yelled. "Gross!!"

"Oh no!! I was just joking! Getting him back for something he said the other day. Ron would never do that," Harry said while giving a nervous laugh.

"Right."

"Ron, say something," Harry whispered, nudging Ron to come out of his state of shock.

"Oh yeah, I made a joke the other day about him and Cho. I deserved that Harry. Good one!" he said, as he forced a smile and some of the color came back to his cheeks.

Harry and Ron weren't sure if Cali had believed them or not, but she left to finish changing back into her school robes and didn't say another word about it. They too started to get changed, and made sure that they were the last ones in the locker room before either of them spoke again.

"Did you know you left that here? How could you not remember to get rid of evidence like that?!" Harry said. Ron squatted down to pick it up, and threw it in a nearby trashcan.

"I'm sorry. Its not like I've ever had to deal with this situation ever before. Besides, I think Cali believed our story," Ron lied.

"I don't know. She looked skeptical to me. But anyway, we should get back up to the school. It's... creepy down here." They went out the door and walked back up the hill to the massive castle. They traveled in silence until they came to the common room, where Harry told the password to the Fat Lady. Once inside, cheers from students that were already situated around the room greeted them. They saw Hermione and Ginny sitting at a table in the corner of the room, obviously deep in discussion about something. But when the girls saw Ron and Harry coming towards them, they stopped talking almost immediately.

"Hey Harry, Ron, good game today!" Hermione spat out.

"Yeah Harry, that was a great catch," agreed Ginny, just in time. "But I was a little worried at first. Isn't it a little childish to still be starring at that Ravenclaw girl?"

"What do you know about it Ginny?" Harry shot back, blushing. "Besides, I wasn't starring at her. I was, er... looking for the Snitch!"

"Sure you were." It killed Harry to see that look on Ginny's face. He wasn't sure why she looked like that, but he didn't like seeing her that way.

Ginny sat up straight suddenly. "I'll be right back," she said, standing up and jogging out of the common room and up the staircase.

"So what took you guys so long?" Hermione asked, watching Ginny leaving.

"Nothing," Ron said shortly.

"Nothing? It wasquite something I'd say, Ron" Harry argued. "Hermione, you two should be more careful when – cleaning up after yourselves."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Let's just say that Cali found something very disgustingly interesting that was left in the locker room, and I had to cover for stuttering Ron here."

"Oh no!! She found our used – you know! I _knew_ we should've just used a magical contraceptive! Did she really believe it was from Ron?!"

"I don't know. But in all seriousness, you two really need to be careful in where you go and what you do. It's really getting suspicious now." They sat in an awkward silence. Ginny came rushing back to her spot, her scent a bit sweeter than it was before she'd left. Harry sniffed the waft of air that had drifted toward him as she passed, a small smile shaping his lips.

"So what were you girls discussing as we came in the door?" Ron asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, nothing really. Just the game and how great our team is. There must be some really good captains this year!" said Hermione, smiling.

"I don't know, Hermione, they're kind of odd if you ask me," Ginny added, also grinning.

"Well they worked really hard today, so I bet they're ready for a nap, right Harry?"

"Right, a nap would be nice. See you ladies at dinner." With that, Harry and Ron walked up the spiral staircase toward their dormitories.

"That was a close one Ginny. It's a good thing they didn't hear what we were really discussing. I don't think they would've liked it one bit. Nicely chosen scent, by the way."

"Oh thanks! You're probably right about that though. But I think Harry deserves it. Did you see the way he was distracted by Cho today? It was totally disgusting!" Ginny piped in.

"Do I sense a little jealousy perhaps?" Hermione asked.

"Well... yes. It's too bad that Harry doesn't feel the same way," Hermione almost spoke, but remembered her promise to Harry. Ginny sighed. "But apparently I'm not pretty enough for him."

"That's not true! You're gorgeous, Ginny! And you're right, that was low of him on the Quidditch field today. He just thinks she's pretty though, its not as if he really likes her or anything. Or that she likes him. Now _that_ would be really strange and unusual."

"Exactly. Enough rubbish about silly boys. Let's recap our plans for tonight," Ginny said. The two girls sat in the common room for the remainder of the afternoon; laughing, having some much needed girl talk, and having a good time in general until Harry and Ron came down to escort them to dinner.

It was a relatively quiet meal, although Ron and Harry kept an eye on Cali to see if she was keeping her mouth shut or not. It appeared that she had forgotten about what she had seen, perhaps deliberately.

"Hermione," Ginny said while looking at her watch after she got done with her dessert. "Shall we get up to the library now?"

"Yes, I'd say this is a good time to go."

"Why are you going to the library?" Ron said inquisitively, just as the girls had expected.

"I have some homework that I really need help on. And as we all know, Hermione is who we go to for homework help."

"Oh cool. See you later then," he replied.

"Bye Ginny," said Harry, waving.

As the girls got up and left the Great Hall, Ginny said, "Wow, that went exactly as planned!"

"That is because I planned it!" joked Hermione. "So the Veela potion is with Moaning Myrtle and by the time we're fully effective, Draco will be making his way back to the Slytherin common room."

"Right. Let's go! This is going to be so much fun messing with Malfoy's head!" Ginny giggled. "And, getting back at Harry for all those times he got hard because of Cho!"

"Tell me about it. C'mon, let's get to Myrtle," Ginny said.

The girls found the bathroom that still had the Out Of Order sign on it from Hermione's second year, when Ginny was manipulated into opening the Chamber of Secrets. It was also the year Hermione accidentally turned herself into a cat. "I hope this potion works out better than the Polyjuice Potion from second year," Hermione grumbled.

"Yeah, and that it doesn't trick me into doing something for You-Know-Who. This bathroom isn't full of the fondest memories is it?" Ginny said.

"Not at all. Oh well, let's get it from Myrtle."

"Hello Myrtle, how you doing this evening?" Ginny asked politely, pushing the stall door open.

"What do you want?" she moaned, obviously not buying the act.

"We're here to get our potion. So we're just going to open the septic tank here and get our of your hair." Hermione did as she said, and she closed the stall door. "Right. We're going to be sexy beasts Ginny!"

"Hmm... maybe I'll save some of this to use on Harry!"

They raised their cups of potion, toasted, and gulped down the liquid.

"Yum, tastes like cinnamon," said Ginny, but then she winced. "It has a terrible aftertaste though!"

"Well, is it that surprising? Consider what Veelas do; they give men a taste of their sweetness, making them believe that they will indulge their fantasies, and then just drop them down, leaving those men with a bad aftertaste. Basically, they chew men up and spit them out.

"I guess you're right, 'Mione. C'mon, let's go chew on Malfoy!" They left the bathroom laughing, almost in hysterics.

They were right on schedule; as they came down the stairs to the main floor, Draco was just about ready to head down to the hallway that led to the Slytherin common room.

"Stupid gits," they heard him mutter. "Never know when to quit eating, those two."

"Draco Malfoy. Just the man we wanted to see," Hermione spoke, surprised at how sensual she sounded. Draco noticed she sounded different too, causing his left eyebrow to rise in bewilderment.

"You need to come with us," Ginny continued, also startled by her voice.

"Why would I need to go with a Mudblood and a charity case like you?" he asked, but his sentence grew gradually less evil as he spoke it. He then found himself walking towards them.

"We're going to play a little game. But we're going to have to go into one of the old, deserted common rooms in order to play," said Hermione, while she placed her hand on his arm. Next it was Ginny's turn.

"Now, Draco, you're going to have to stay quiet for a few minutes," she said, as she put her finger to his lips, "until we get up there. Do we have a deal?"

Draco nodded. He couldn't understand why, but these two girls standing in front of him, which had been his enemies since first year, now seemed very tantalizing, and he felt like he was going to burst into flames at their touch. He wanted to go up to this secret room, hopefully to indulge in his newly thought of fantasies, so he nodded, and kept his mouth shut. They led their new boy toy up a flight of stairs, down a few different corridors, and stopped at a door he didn't recognize. Hermione held out her wand, seducingly whispered "Alohomora," then as Ginny pushed the door open and walked into the room, Hermione looked directly at Draco. She put her wand up to her mouth and played with it teasingly with her tongue. She could tell by the look in his eyes, and the bulge in his pants, that the potion was working, and rather well.

Ginny remembered that she too had these seductive powers and came back out of the room. She took a hold of Draco's tie and beckoned him to follow her. She sat him down on the long couch in front of the fireplace. Hermione then went to the grate, bent at her waste to stick her backside out to Draco, and using her wand again, lit a fire.

Draco couldn't help himself; he just starred at Hermione's beautiful curves, mouth hanging open, a little drool dripping down his chin. Ginny noticed this, so she scooted closer to him on the couch as Hermione stood up and walked over to sit next to him as well. Ginny then wiped the little dribble of saliva off his chin. But she was new at this. She looked over at Hermione, who realized Ginny wasn't sure what to do next. Hermione put the same finger that Ginny had wiped with to her lip and licked it.

Ginny gulped uneasily. _Eww... this is Malfoy's spit!_ she thought. _Oh well, it's for a good cause._ And she reluctantly mimicked her friend and licked up Draco's spit.

Hermione felt bad, so she took Draco's hand and played with his knuckles for a moment, trailing along them with her fingernails. Draco couldn't believe or understand whatever was going on, but he knew one thing; he liked it. Each moment was more and more exciting. He was embarking on a new adventure: traitorous lust. Hermione was done with playing, so she moved to the next step. Teasing.

She separated his fingers and took the middle one in her hand, brought it up to her mouth and started to suck on it, pulling it in and out, wrapping her tongue all around. Ginny joined in the act by doing the same thing. At that time, Hermione stopped, but motioned Ginny to keep going. She leaned over to her and whispered, "Move to other fingers every once and a while. Remember, variety is the spice of life."

Hermione moved herself into the same position she was in with Ron on the bench in the locker room: facing him, sitting in his lap, one leg on either side of his body. "Woah," Draco groaned. _Blimey, is it me or did her tits get bigger since this morning?_ Hermione loved the look in his eyes. They were in complete control of him. _Its the perfectly legal alternative to the Imperious Curse_, she noted to herself. _Especially on horny teenage guys._

But just then, Hermione almost lost her cool when she could feel him rise up in between her upper thighs. But she stayed in character. _Just remember all those acting classes mum made you take before Hogwarts_, she thought. She composed herself and got down to business. She glanced over at Ginny to signal her to move into position. Ginny got up and moved off the seat of the couch and went behind Draco. She got up on the back of the couch, where she, too, straddled him.

_Oh… this excellent…_ Draco thought, almost screaming out in pleasure. But he didn't fool Hermione; she could again tell by the look on his face and from what she felt below her waste that he wanted to do exactly that. Ginny then put her hands on his shoulders and began to massage sensuously. As Draco closed his eyes in pure bliss, Hermione spoke once more.

"You like this don't you Mr. Malfoy," she said as he nodded and let out a high pitch moan. She continued. "We'll stay right here in this position for a while if you answer a few questions for us. How about it?"

Draco didn't even have to think, he just smiled and said "Anything, ask away."


	14. The Truth Comes Out

"Now Draco, here's how this little game is going to work. We'll ask you a question, and you say whatever comes to mind," Hermione instructed.

"Basically, don't think just answer," said Ginny. "Now, here's your first question. You ready mister?" She slipped her hands off his shoulders, where she was massaging him before, down to his shirt. She undid his tie, unbuttoned his shirt, and felt her way down to his chest.

"Yeah," Draco said, almost wheezing.

"Okay, quick," and Hermione started spitting out questions. "What Quidditch team do you play for?"

"Slytherin House."

"And what position do you play?"

"Seeker."

"How did you get on the team in the first place?"

"Umm..."

"Now Draco, you must play nicely. You're thinking. That's not allowed, remember?" Hermione said while she moved a little closer to Draco so she could play teasingly with the hair that was hanging down in his face, twirling it around her finger.

"My father bought the whole team Nimbus 2001 broomsticks."

"That's more like it," Ginny said. "Now, who's the hottest Quidditch member here?"

"Cali Misnet."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, she's got a nice arse."

"Ugh, too much information!" Hermione squeaked. "What are you thinking about right now? Quick, answer!!"

"That you two girls are hotter than Cali."

"Oh? Are we turning you on?" Ginny asked, stifling a giggle.

"Hell yeah. I haven't been this hot and bothered since I found that Wizard's Playboy magazine under my father's bed. It was great; the girls moved and everything. Man, I got in a lot of trouble for that, but _was_ it worth it!"

"Th-thanks for sharing with us Draco," said Hermione, as both the girls got a mental image of what was in that magazine. "Moving on to the next question, are you jealous of anyone in particular at this very moment?"

"Yeah. Ron Weasley."

"Interesting. And why's that?" Hermione egged on.

"Because he gets to make out with you Hermione. And that whole thing with the bathtub, blimey, that Weasley is one lucky git."

"Did you tell anyone about that Draco?" she asked, while making sure Ginny was still moving her hands around inside his shirt, and she again started to twirl his blonde locks. _He's got really soft hair_ she noticed._ I wonder what kind of conditioner he uses. No, get back on track!_

"Yes, I told... Snape and some other Slytherins."

"Is that so?" Hermione responded through clenched teeth.

"Yeah. I told them back at Hogsmeade the other day."

"Well, Mister Malfoy, I think we've played this game long enough. It's time for your parting gift," Hermione said, as Ginny removed her hands from inside Draco's shirt. Hermione then move her hands down to Draco's waist.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Ginny mouthed, but Hermione didn't see her. She undid his belt buckle, unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers and stuck her hand down his boxers.

"Hermione!!" Ginny shouted this time.

"Shut up you," Draco yelled. He was too excited about what he thought was about to happen. But quite the contrary, Hermione grabbed him in just the appropriate place and dug her nails in as hard as she could.

"AHHHOOOOWWW!!!!!" Draco screamed, as tears started to stream down his face. He then realized what had just happened to him. He had been tricked, and he was livid.

"You didn't believe me when I said I'd punish you for your actions. Well, that's what you get for being an arrogant git. Now stay still while I take your picture just in case I need it to keep you quiet ever again."

"You – can't do that – Granger, you filthy – Mudblood!" said Draco through sobs of pain. "That's black mail!"

"Oh, can't I? Well if you're so sure then go ahead and tell people what you wish, but you'll risk everyone finding out that you were tricked and seduced by a – what was it that he called us earlier Ginny?

Ginny smiled. "I believe it was a Mudblood and a charity case. And you _know_ your father wouldn't like that."

"Damn you two and your blasted potions!"

"How do you know it was a potion?" Hermione screamed back at him.

"Well how else would either of you be slightly attractive?"

"Ah, ah, ah! Remember this?" Hermione said as she took another picture of Draco, which shut him up right away.

"See you later Malfoy. You had better get yourself composed before going anywhere," said Ginny while laughing. "Especially the showers. I imagine there's going to be some fingernail indentations left down there for quite a while."

The girls left Malfoy in the room in complete hysterics. They couldn't believe how well their plan worked.

"Oh man, that was so much fun Hermione! I've never felt so seductive in my entire life! Let's see, we had better be getting back to the Common Room. Harry and Ron will be wondering where we are."

"Yes, that's a good idea. That was loads of fun, but it was rather disturbing at times, don't you think?" said Hermione as they walked down a flight of stairs.

"You're telling me! But you're not the one who had to put his spit in your mouth! I still can't believe I did that!"

"Oh, you think _that's_ bad, well try this on for size." As they rounded a corner, Hermione continued on. "I was sitting right on top of him and I swear I felt his – you know – in between my legs and –" But she stopped as they literally ran into Harry and Ron, who did not look happy.

"Feeling his what between your legs Hermione?" Ron said, so calm it was scary.

"Er... nothing."

"Tell me."

"Its nothing, Ron. I was just… telling Ginny about this dream I had the other night," Hermione said, worriedly.

"Hermione, don't lie to me!! If you were off snogging Malfoy then tell me straight!" Ron yelled at her.

"She wasn't snogging Malfoy, Ron! I was there!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Oh, so you were there too? Sounds like a ménage à trois to me," said Harry.

"No!! It wasn't what you think!" Hermione pleaded.

"Oh, so you two _were_ snogging Malfoy then! I knew it!!" shouted Ron.

"NO!! We weren't doing that with Malfoy!" Ginny yelled.

"Oh yeah? Then what _were_ you doing? You had his spit in your mouth," Harry presented, then he pointed at Hermione. "And you were sitting on top of him!!"

"I told you, it was a dream!"

"NO IT WASN'T!!" both Harry and Ron bellowed at the top of their lungs, faces a bright crimson.

Both girls were now in tears and couldn't believe how horrible the situation had turned out to be. Ron was completely enraged, and Harry was feeling extremely jealous. But he didn't like the fact that he had made Ginny cry. Now he felt bad.

"Well, speak up one of you! We're NOT leaving this spot until I GET THE TRUTH!"

"Oh shut up, Ron," Harry told him.

"What?! Are you taking their side now?"

"No, but it looks like they feel bad for whatever they did. Just leave them alone for a whi–"

"NO! I can't believe you Harry! They were off shagging Malfoy and you're _feeling sorry for them?!_ I can't – UGH!"

"Well we don't _know_ what they were doing, Ron. Maybe they have an actual explanation!"

" I just think you're a bloody–"

"We were using a Veela potion!!!" Ginny cried out.

"What?!" The two boys said in shock.

"We went to seduce Malfoy with a Veela potion to get him to confess whether or not he told anyone about you and Hermione."

"Is this true Hermione?" Ron asked her.

"Yes." She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Things just got a little out of control."

"It was all too much for Draco. I don't think he's ever been seduced in his entire life, he was getting really excited," said Ginny, trying to change the mood.

Harry let out a little chuckle and said, "Wouldn't doubt it."

"But we only did it to get the truth," Hermione said reassuringly, touching Ron's shoulder in hope. But he pulled away from her.

"Don't touch me," he said coldly. This made Hermione break into a rush of tears as she ran off from the rest of the group.

"Oh way to go, Ron," Ginny scolded him. "It's not like she really did anything out of her own pleasure. She didn't even kiss him or anything. She hardly ever touched him even. It was very impersonal."

"I'm not happy with you either Ginny. I don't even know if I want to be around you right now. I can't believe my own sister is a tramp."

Harry had had enough. He couldn't keep his feelings in any longer. This was the last straw.

"You – bloody –" he said, but now one heard what he called Ron. Harry had grabbed his wand and aimed it straight at Ron's head. "_Expelliarmus!_" Harry yelled, which sent Ron flying back against the wall where he hit it hard and slid down to the floor in pain. "Don't you call Ginny anything like that _ever_ again, Ron." Then he turned to Ginny, who had started to cry again. "Are you okay?"

"I think so," she said while sniffling. Harry wiped a tear off her cheek. Ginny then looked up directly into his eyes. The two kept the gaze for a moment, but then Ginny looked down and whispered, "I love you." She immediately took off to go back to the Common Room.

Harry looked at her as she walked away, his eyes wide open. Ron, who had been watching the scene, then heard Harry softly say the words, "I love you, too."

"I'm sorry, Harry," he said. "I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I didn't know you felt that way about her. And I love Hermione so much that it kills me to know she was doing that with Malfoy, even if she didn't mean anything by it. And Ginny, well, she's my little sister. It just took me by complete and utter surprise."

"Its okay Ron. I understand," Harry answered as he went over to give his friend since first year a hand to help him up off the floor. They shared a quick hug when Ron stood up. When they awkwardly composed themselves to being "manly men", Harry said, "I can't believe she really feels that way about me. Why didn't I say something back?"

"Because you're a stupid git," Ron joked.

"Oh, thanks mate. That really makes me feel a lot better."

"That's what I'm here for!"

They laughed a little bit and started back to the Common Room. But, unfortunately for Harry, the girls had already went up to bed. So the two guys decided to go on up to bed as well. On the way up, Ron spoke. "I'm still mad at Hermione though. She not only did what she did, but she lied to me about it, twice!" Then he mumbled something Harry couldn't hear, so he decided he should just let Ron cool off on his own rather than argue and make it worse.

The next morning, breakfast between them all was very quiet. Ginny had sat with some fifth year friends of hers, Ron and Harry sat with Dean and Seamus, Hermione with Susan Bones and Parvati Patil, and Draco was no where to be found. He was probably taking a late shower or was up in the Hospital wing.

Lessons went as usual, except that Hermione and Ron weren't sitting with each other. Once lunch came, the seating arrangements were the same, and once again, Draco was not in sight. Susan and Parvati were trying to get Hermione to tell them why she looked so glum when Ron came storming up to her, took her by the shoulder and spun her around to face him.

"You told me you didn't do anything!! Ginny told me you hardly even touched him!! Lies, _lies!!_ ALL LIES!!!"

"Ron what are you –" Susan started.

"Quiet! This is between me and Granger here." This hurt Hermione so much to hear Ron call her by her last name. She thought for sure this was the beginning of the end. "I was talking to the guys today and supposedly Malfoy's not showing himself anywhere. He's up in the Hospital wing they say. Then when I was in the loo I hear Crabbe and Goyle saying something about the fact that he couldn't walk standing straight up, and that they had to block him from everyone in the shower so no one could see the RED MARKS ON HIS PECKER!!!" Ron just realized that everyone in the entire Great Hall was looking directly at him. He instantly understood what a mistake it was to do that. If no one knew that they were together before, they certainly knew now, and it was very clear that it indeed was Ron and Hermione in the Prefects' bathroom.

"Hermione," he said in a much calmer, pleasant voice. "Would you please follow me?" Ron was now smiling nervously. But Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement, so Ron took a seat next to her.

"It is my pleasure to announce that this year there will be a Dueling Tournament against the four Houses. Only students in the fourth year or older will be allowed in this tournament. There will be preliminary rounds in each house to determine who will duel for their house. Three students from each house will then be chosen to go into the final duels. The winner of the Championship Duel will receive one hundred and fifty points for his or her House. Please be sure to speak with the head of your house to officially register for the preliminary rounds. By the way, you have Professor Snape to thank for this wonderful suggestion. Thank you and enjoy the rest of your day."

"No wonder Snape wanted a way to earn house points!" said Susan. "Slytherin's only behind by thirty-five for the House Cup! Winning another one hundred and fifty would put them plenty ahead of everyone else."


	15. Duel Of A Different Color

A few days passed by and Ron and Hermione had not spoken to each other since the incident in the Great Hall, and Harry was starting to worry for his friends. They had had a little dispute in forth year and went through the same silent treatment situation, but what Ron had said just a few days ago was a lot worse than what happened last time. He wasn't sure they were ever going to be friends again. And he couldn't just take sides; they were both his friends. He almost took Ron's side, but even though he's Harry's best friend, he insulted his love, Ginny. But if he took Hermione's side, he would risk losing his friendship with Ron, and they'd been friends since the very first train ride to Hogwarts; not only that, Ron had been Harry's first friend, ever. He didn't know what he was going to do if they didn't make up soon.

But more importantly to the rest of the school, the dueling tournament was winding down. This poster was up all over Hogwarts:

**Dueling Tournament House Play-Offs**

Students competing in House Play-Offs:

**Hufflepuff**: Justin Finch-Fletchley (6) - Nathaniel Grob (7) - Scott Mayer (5) 

**Gryffindor**: Ron Weasley (6) - Cali Misnet (4) - Harry Potter (6) 

**Slytherin**: Nancy Baldwin (4) - Samantha Carlton (5) - Draco Malfoy (6) 

**Ravenclaw**: Alex Smith (5) - Cho Chang (6) - Carol James (7) 

**Round 1**

Duel 1: Harry vs. Nancy

Duel 2: Nathaniel vs. Cho

Duel 3: Alex vs. Ron

Duel 4: Justin vs. Carol

Duel 5: Draco vs. Scott

Duel 6: Cali vs. Samantha

**Round 2**

Duel 7: Harry vs. Cho

Duel 8: Ron vs. Carol

Duel 9: Draco vs. Cali

**Round 3**

Duel 10: Winner 7 vs. Winner 8

Duel 11: Winner 9 vs. Loser 10

**Round 4**

Final Duel: Winner 10 vs. Winner 11

So now the last few duels gave Gryffindor a fifty-fifty chance of winning the House Duel Championship. But Draco was not about to let that happen. When he found out that he was up against a forth year, he was certain he was going to win. But before that duel could happen, Harry and Cho were up, and it was time for them to decide who was boss _off _the Quidditch Field.

The two shared their moment of sportsmanship with the wand salute, in which Harry snuck a glance at Cho's face. But as soon as she met his eyes, he looked away quickly. As he turned around to go to his corner, Harry looked over to Ginny, who wasn't smiling, and subtly winked at her with a smile. This changed her expression pretty quick. He turned quickly and waited for the signal from Professor Snape to start the duel.

"One…" He very much wanted to get this over quickly. He felt uncomfortable being in the spotlight with Cho in front of the whole school.

"Two…"Especially since that fiasco in forth year when he asked her to the Yule Ball. What a mistake that was. Ron still teased him about it.

"Three."

"_Expelliarmus!_" Cho shouted straight away, knocking Harry off his feet. He wasn't concentrating very well. But he got up quickly and assumed the stance.

"_Tarantallegra!_" Harry shouted back at her, but before any damage could be done, Cho came back.

"_Finite Incantatum!_" Cho shouted, and Harry's spell was stopped.

"Er.." Harry had thought that would work. "_Expelliarmus!_"

"_Finite Incantatum!_"

"_Serpensensia!_" he yelled, as a snake appeared out of the end of his wand. But this did not make Cho falter the least bit.

"_Locomotor Mortis!_" she said. Harry really didn't know what this meant, so he went to take another step, but found himself falling to the floor again. His legs were bound together, and he couldn't move.

"Miss Chang is the winner for round seven," the professor declared. "NEXT!"

Next were Ron and Carol. Ron went to his place in the center of the mat. He was soon joined by his competitor. They bowed and went to their places. Ron knew exactly what he was going to do.

"On three. One… two… three," Snape said with a lack of enthusiasm.

"_Hominardium Leviosa!_" Ron shouted out, and his opponent was raised up in the air at the control of Ron's wand. Carol didn't really know what to do, but wait to be let down. Ron led her right and left in the air above the crowd, then back over the mat, where he let down his wand. Carol fell with a loud "ooof!" Just like that, Ron was declared the winner.

"NEXT!"

Now it was time for Draco and Cali to duel.

"Scared Misnet?" said Draco. But Cali was too busy with other thoughts on her mind to respond.

_Damn he's hot. I can't believe I get to duel him! All my friends back home have seen the pictures I've sent of him, they're going to be so jealous!_

"Hey! Wake up American!"

"Wha­ Oh… yeah, I'm ready for this. More than you know, Draco," she said, with a sly smile across her face. Draco wasn't sure what to make of this.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing. Let's get started," she teased him, and put her wand up to her face, as he matched the gesture of the salute. They brought their wands down, turned around quickly, and walked to opposite sides of the dueling mat. As they faced each other again, Draco winced at the smirk Cali was giving him.

_Okay, you know what you've got to do, Cali. Its either now or never, this is the perfect opportunity. This is the whole reason you entered this stupid contest._ She saw Snape assuming an attitude of utmost pride and heard him speaking excitedly.

"All right Draco, on ­ and Ms. Misnet as well ­ on three. One... two... three!"

"_Accio Draco Malfoy!_" Cali cried out, as she pointed her wand directly at him. A bright stream of light poured from the end and shot straight at her competitor, and encircled him like a lasso. Before Draco could realize what was going on, he was flying across the room toward Cali, who was now beaming from ear to ear. He stopped suddenly, inches away from her face, but he did not stay motionless for long. She had wrapped her non-wand hand around the back of his neck and pressed him to her face, when she kissed him.

"Miss Misnet!" Snape yelled.

She had a good bind on him for about three seconds, before Draco got away and shouted out, "_Rictusempra!_" his wand pointed at Cali, standing only three feet away. The spell hit her hard, and Cali immediately broke out into hysterics and fell on the floor, rolling around to try to get the tickling to stop.

"Ahh! It tickles.. ooh heee hee EEKKK! stop stop STOP PLEASE!!" she cried out between bouts of laughter.

"I think it's safe to say that Miss Misnet here is unable to duel anymore, any protests?" said Snape. "No? Well then, I pronounce Mr. Malfoy the winner of this duel, number nine."

The next duel was between Cho and Ron. Ron won, by a long shot, so Cho now dueled against Draco. Again, Cho was beat mercilessly. Now the championship duel was upon the school. It was Gryffindor versus Slythern, wealthy versus poor, kind versus cruel... Ron Weasley versus Draco Malfoy.

"Now to introduce you to the one who'll be in charge of this match," said Professor Snape. "Headmaster Dumbledore, the floor is yours."

"Thank you, Professor. It is my pleasure to announce the finalists for the House Duel Tournament Championship Duel: Ron Weasley, a sixth year from Gryffindor House ­" cheers erupted from around the enormous room housing all the students of Hogwarts. "And Draco Malfoy, a sixth year from Slytherin House." and once more, cheers were heard all around, only not as many. Many of the students that were not in Slytherin were even booing.

"Now, I'd like to remind you two young men that the winner will receive one hundred and fifty points for their House, and will be the first to have their name listed on the new annual House Duel Tournament plaque in the trophy case." Several students broke out into comments of astonishment.

"Yes, students, this tournament sets a precedent for the future of this school, and will be continued for many, many years. Now, let's get to it then, shall we? Please salute to your opponent." They did, although both had sneers on their faces. They walked to the ends of the dueling mat. "When I count to three, you may begin your charms. One... two... THREE!"

Ron was the first one to utter his spell. "_Confundus!_" he shouted. But Draco wasn't but a second behind, and he too called out a spell.

"_Stupefy!_" But that was the end of the intelligent duel. Both had done the same spell upon each other.

"Er.." said Ron. "_Alohomora!_"

"_Lumos!_" Draco shouted out.

"_Ferula!_" Ron shouted out, as a wooden rod appeared out of nowhere.

"_Nox!_"

"_Densaugeo!_" said Ron, and Draco's teeth began growing to abnormal size within seconds.

"_Orchideous!_" he said back, and a bouquet of flowers spat out of his wand.

By this time laughter was roaring through the Great Hall, and Professor Snape had began to look worried. "Headmaster, don't you think we should disregard this match? It is obvious they are both beyond their… er… wisdom."

"No, no, Severus. They are both cleaver wizards, I'm sure they'll get themselves out of this before long."

"_Furnunculus_!" Ron cried out, and boils started popping up all over Draco's face.

"AHH!!" He yelled, but he felt his wits coming back to him. "_Conjunctivitis!_"

"Ow! My eyes!! They're burning!" Ron screamed out in pain, also starting to feel a little more intelligent. "_Petrificus Totalus!_" And Draco was in a full body-bind. He teetered over, still in pain from the boils that were growing onto his face. Everyone in the room could then hear a bone in his wrist crack, and then they knew the duel was over.

"After a very amusing, yet well fought duel," Dumbledore spoke up. "I pronounce the champion of the First Annual House Duel Tournament to be Ron Weasley, and one hundred and fifty points will be awarded to his house, Gryffindor!" Cheers erupted, through the entire school it seemed like, once again. Dumbledore had to raise his arms to gesture people to quiet down. "Now, I believe we are in a great position to have a feast to celebrate this wonderful occasion. Please meet back in here in ten minutes and your tables will be ready!" All the students left the Great Hall, and Draco was levitated up to the hospital wing.

Ron was soon surrounded by Gryffindors, and he was even lifted up on the shoulders of a few of them. But all he wanted was to go talk to his closest friends. He wanted to be away from all this hype. So he got down and went to find Harry. He went out into the halls, but before he found him, Hermione came up to Ron in tears.

"I'm so sorry Ron!!! I can't believe I acted like that, and that I did what I did," she said through sobs. "I know I really messed things up, but I just want to have things back the way ­"

"Hermione, don't cry! Please!! You shouldn't be the one who's sorry!" He loved having her back in his arms. "I shouldn't have overreacted the way I did. I know you only did that for us." Ron was now in tears too. "But of course, let's get back to the way things were. I missed you so much Hermione."

"I missed you too, Ron." They shared a small kiss despite the fact they knew people were probably watching. When they released, they walked back into the Great Hall and sat down next to Harry and Ginny.

"YES!! You two have ­" Ginny said, then changed her voice to a whisper. "Made up!"

"Yeah, we have," Ron said, gazing into Hermione's eyes. She returned the gaze with smiling eyes.

"Thank goodness. I didn't know what I was going to do. You guys can't split up on me. I have no way of handling it!" Harry said.

The four of them talked and laughed about various events that had been happening, mainly about the hilarious duel between Ron and Draco, all during the feast. Things were back to normal. Just as they were about to pick out their dessert, Dumbledore walked up behind Ginny and Harry.

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, could I have a word with the two of you," he said with twinkling eyes, "in my office?"


	16. Underwater Cactus Blanket

Ron and Hermione looked at each other, mouths wide open, despite the fact that Ron had just taken a bite of pumpkin pie. Harry and Ginny stopped eating as well.

"Er... sure Professor Dumbledore," Hermione answered as she put down her fork. The two stood up and followed Dumbledore out of the Great Hall, people staring from all directions. Ron and Hermione only needed one guess as to what he wanted to talk to them about. The entire way to the statue in front of the stairway to his office was silent, only broken when he spoke out the password to move the statue out of the way. Again there was silence as the three walked into his office. Dumbledore sat down behind his desk to look at Ron and Hermione standing on the opposite side, wide eyed and worry spread about their faces.

"Sit down, please," he gestured, and they did. The old man continued, "It has come to my attention that there were a boy and girl from Gryffindor House in the Prefects' bathroom together a few days ago. After much speculation and reports from several students and one professor, I have determined that you were those two students." Hermione's eyes started to well up with tears, and Ron gulped hard.

"It has also come to my attention that the both of you were missing from two consecutive classes the very next day. And from certain evidence found by Miss Misnet, " Hermione turned bright red, but not as much as Ron, whose face was almost the same color as his hair. "I believe it is safe to rule that you two were indeed in the Gryffindor Quidditch locker room during those classes."

Hermione straightened up and moved to the edge of her chair. "Professor, please let us explain! You see –"

"Just a moment Miss Granger." Hermione shut her mouth and slouched in defeat. "I have also been told that you two arrived to Hogsmeade late because you were sharing a bath in the small room off the stairwell in the Gryffindor Tower. Now, to this I only have one thing to say." Hermione and Ron knew it then. They were to be expelled from the most wonderful school in the entire world, wizarding or Muggle. Not only that, but Ron would have to answer to his mother. "Get a bloody room!" Dumbledore said with a loud guffaw.

"Excuse me, sir?" Hermione choked in confusion.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you think I was going to expel you or something along those measures, Miss Granger?"

"Well, yes. At least some form of punishment."

"Not that we're complaining," Ron added. "It's just that we thought what we were doing would be considered unacceptable behavior."

"Oh, don't worry Mr. Weasley. I was young and sex crazed at a time. I know exactly what you two are going through. Ahh the memories from sixth year," Dumbledore smiled, Hermione winced, and he continued. "Her name was Grace Talcot. She was a doll she was."

"Dumbledore, you – old dog… you!" Ron said with disgusted sarcasm.

"What, are you that surprised? I was quite a handsome dish in my day. I was always surrounded by girls, it seems."

"Well, isn't that just nice," Hermione said shakily, feeling a little uncomfortable with this conversation, and where it was going. "But is there anything else you brought us up here for?"

"I did want to put your consciences at ease about how I would handle all the rumors. Also, if you ever need any privacy, I have a room you can use."

"Oh-kay," said Ron, a little caught off guard.

"Now this is no ordinary room, mind you. It has a repelling charm on it that only I know the incantation to so that it's temporarily turned off, so one may enter. It was very useful to me in my older years as a student and I've had the honor to choose a new couple every now and then to have access to it. You happen to be the lucky two this time around. I will tell you the incantation you must give whenever you feel the need to express your feelings for one another. But don't worry, we will be the only ones to know you're using it. Just tell your teachers that you need to talk to me _about the_ _special project_ - you must use those exact words, mind; they set a spell that doesn't allow the teachers to ask any questions. They will also remember that you asked to see Madam Pomfrey, but not how many times or how frequently you ask."

Neither Ron nor Hermione knew how to respond to this. It was rather odd that their Headmaster was encouraging these actions. Of course, they wouldn't think about using the room for the ultimate purpose Dumbledore was implying.

"Uh, thank you Professor, sir... I think," Ron spoke.

"It is no problem at all. Now, I will lead you to the room and give you the incantation. Oh, by the way, I change it with every new couple. And if I find out that anyone other than you two are in there, _then_ you may be punished."

"Don't worry, sir, we won't tell anyone," Hermione assured him.

They were then led out of Dumbledore's office and down several different corridors and flights of stairs. Ron and Hermione suddenly felt like they should turn around. In fact, they couldn't resist turning around. Their headmaster then said, "_Underwater cactus blanket_," and they were able to turn back around. "Now, did you two hear those words? That is the incantation to temporarily break the repelling spell. Once you are on this side, you will be fine. But, return to the other side of the barrier, and you will be repelled until the incantation is given the next time. Understand? Once again, the words are _'underwater cactus blanket_.'"

"Yes professor, we understand," Ron replied.

"All right, I'll leave you two to business then. Right at the end of this hallway you'll find the door to the room you may use. Feel free to go back to your common room whenever you wish. Good bye."

With that, Dumbledore left Ron and Hermione, where they just stood in the middle of the hall.

Hermione then spoke, "So... should we go in there?"

"Er... I don't know, this is all very, very odd," he responded.

"Yes it is. I suppose we might as well," Hermione said. Then after a moment of pondering, she continued. "It _would_ be nice to be able to spend some time alone without having to worry about the others finding out," she grinned. She put her arms around his stomach, standing right up next to him.

"You're absolutely right! I couldn't agree with you more," Ron remarked, as he put his own arms around her. He lightly pecked her on the forehead, took her hand, and led her into the room at the end of the hallway.

Meanwhile, up in the hospital wing, Draco was laying in bed while his skin was still recovering from the boils Ron and given him. Ron's eyes were easily remedied, but Draco's skin needed time. He had been sleeping for quite a while, considering that he couldn't feel pain if he was asleep. But he awoke suddenly to a bright pair of blue eyes directly over his head.

"AHH!! Cali, what are you doing?! Get away from me!" he screeched. He looked around for someone to help him out of this awkward position, but no one was to be found. "Where's Madam Pomfrey?"

"She's at the feast with the rest of the school. She asked me to keep an eye on you. I told her I was happy to help. You know Draco, you're so adorable when you sleep!"

"Er – thanks, I guess."

"And you know what else?"

"What..."

"You're even sexier when you're awake. It's a shame you didn't win the duel, I was hoping you would. And I'm so glad I got to duel against you. The way you shout out those incantations - so deliberately - it sends chills up my spine." She moved closer to him once again. But contrary to what he thought, Draco wasn't the least bit uncomfortable with this. He was actually a little turned on. _What are you doing, Draco?_ he scolded himself. _You're a _Slytherin_! She's a _Gryffindor_! You can't be feel–_

"And I don't know about you," she continued. "But I definitely felt some chemistry when we shared that wonderful kiss in front of the entire school." She didn't speak for a short while, but instead was stroking her fingernail along his forehead, teasing his hairline. "Well, got anything to say?"

Draco thought for a moment, then spoke shortly. "No." It was so simple, yet so great, because it was true, he didn't have anything to say. He lifted up his head just a little then caught her lips with his, and immediately started to caress her back. His skin was still burning a bit, but he didn't care. He immediately felt her tongue slip inside his mouth and play games with his own. Her fingers were tangled up in his now disheveled hair, and she put a knee on the bed to hoist herself up and next to Draco. She reached down to the bottom of his shirt and slipped her hand inside and started to slip it over his head.

"Cali – I – this is – ohhh" he groaned.

"MISTER MALFOY AND MISS MISNET!!" they heard a surprised Madam Pomfrey scream out. "I told you to keep your eye on him, Miss Misnet, not your face!!"

Cali quickly removed her hand and jumped off the bed, as Draco sat up in his bed and combed a hand through his matted hair. "Sorry," they both said shortly, faces completely red.

"Well, it's quite evident that you are able to go Miss Misnet," she said, and Cali left quickly, but not without a wink to Draco. "As for you Mister Malfoy, you've still got a few more hours. Your little romp has made the boils redder than they were before. Besides, they'll be ready to burst any time now, I'm sure," she said with a smirk.

Draco gulped at the thought of all the red spots exploding all over his body.

"I wonder where Ron and Hermione are," said Harry still sitting at the table with Ginny. "Dumbledore's come back already."

"Maybe they had to go pack up their things. I hope worse didn't come to worst," Ginny replied.

"Yeah. You don't think they'd be expelled just for snogging though, do you?"

"Not really. That seems a little harsh. We should just ask Dumbledore about it after the feast is over."

The two shared a playful conversation until the end of the meal, and when everyone started to walk back to their common rooms, they went over to their Headmaster. But, rather than tell the two what Hermione and Ron were _really_ up to, he just told them they were serving a well deserved "detention," and a little charm that made Harry and Ginny never think upon it again.

A month later, all the students were back in the Great Hall for the end term feast. Harry and Ginny were chatting and flirting, as usual, but not admitting to one another that they liked each other. Draco and Cali had been caught numerous times kissing in a broom closet over the past months, and were uncaringly showing their affection for each other once again right by the doors before they sat down in the Great Hall, unable to keep their hands off the other. Everyone had already sat down and gotten settled right when Hermione and Ron came in late, as they often times did, and took their normal spots across from Ginny and Harry. Dumbledore smirked at the two and stood up to begin the ceremony.

"Students, professors, ghosts and all others of this wondrous school, as you may have noticed, the usual decorations of the winner of the House Cup are not hung around this year, but instead the enchanted ceiling is standing alone in the room. This is because we are still awaiting the announcement of the winners by the surprise guest!" Whispers spread throughout the hall, echoing loudly. Dumbledore raised his hand to silence everyone, and continued. "Now I believe it is time to announce the surprise guest. To those of you who are fourth year through seventh year, you already know this wonderful wizard. And to those younger, you have the pleasure of meeting him for the first time. May I most graciously invite Remus Lupin to join me at this time!"

And as he said this, Professor Lupin, possibly the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Hogwarts has had since Harry had arrived, appeared out of the small chamber. Cheers erupted when he ran into the room, and Harry even stood up on the table to applaud him. After a few moments, Dumbledore again raised his hands to silence everyone.

"Remus, if you would, please."

"Of course! Now, as all of you can see, we need to find out who won the House Cup this year! And it's come to my attention that you students had a little dueling tournament to up the ante a little bit, eh? Well, it is my pleasure to announce the winner!" Cheers erupted once more, but were hushed almost immediately in anticipation. "In fourth place, Ravenclaw, with 153 points." Again, the hall boomed with clapping and yelling. "In third place is Slytherin, earning 179 points." Noise arose, then disappeared. "In second place," Lupin paused for a few moments of suspense, all students on the edge of their seats. "With 215 points... Hufflepuff!" Screaming for joy of Hufflepuff being second and Gryffindor being first rang out, while Lupin struggled on, causing people to strain to hear through the yells. "And in first place, House Cup Champions are Gryffindor, receiving a massive 357 points!!!" Hugs were being exchanged, hats being thrown, and cheers exploding all over the place, as another wonderful year for our friends in Gryffindor was complete.

After everyone had had enough to eat and the festivities were through, all the students went to pack up their things and report to the train station to hop on the Hogwarts Express. And, as usual, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny were sharing a compartment for the exciting ride back to London.


	17. That Was Some Dare!

The four friends were having a jolly good time on the way back to King's Cross Station, but none of them wanted the fun to end. After a while, Hermione had a good idea.

"Hey, why don't we play Truth or Dare?" she suggested.

"Yeah! That's so much fun!" Ginny cheered.

"Oh, are you serious?" Ron whined.

Harry agreed with him. "Yeah, that's such a girly game!"

"Have you actually ever played it?" Hermione asked. After they looked at each other then silently shook their heads, she continued, "That's what I thought. You'll really like it. It's more fun than it seems! So, who wants to go first?"

"I will! I will!" Ginny said.

"Okay. Truth or dare?"

"Ugh, I can't believe we're playing this," Ron whispered to Harry.

"Um, dare! No wait, truth," Ginny decided. "Yeah, truth."

"Hmm…" Hermione thought. "Have you ever even once thought that Malfoy was hot?"

Ginny grew extremely red in the cheeks, then answered slyly, "What girl at Hogwarts hasn't?" Ron then quickly turned his head directly at Hermione, who wished she hadn't asked that question.

"What!?" She squealed.

"Well, what girl at Hogwarts hasn't then?"

"Oh for goodness sake, Ron. He's good looking. Big deal. Too bad his personality needs a crucial make over. And besides, you can't tell me that you don't have a picture of a certain French student of magic inside your pillowcase."

"Whatever are you talking about?" Ron said, lying badly.

"I found it the other night when – er…" she stopped, realizing that both Ginny and Harry seemed a little too interested in this, and that she wasn't to tell anymore. "Well however I found out it doesn't matter. But it doesn't much bother me."

"Er... Ron, truth or dare?" Harry asked, trying to change the subject before his friends got in another argument.

"Oh, I suppose I'll take a dare."

"Really?" Hermione said. "Well, I guess Ginny will have to make it up, since she went last. Go on Ginny. Think of something absolutely _horrid_!"

"Hey you!" Ron shot back, poking her in the side.

Ginny sat in thought for a moment. What could she dare her brother to do? She heard the trolley coming down the corridor. "I dare you to tell the trolley lady that you love her and kiss her on the cheek!" All four of them broke out into laughter, but Ron agreed to do it. When she opened their door and asked if anyone wanted anything, he spoke up.

"Actually, I'd like to tell you something, sweet, sweet, trolley lady!"

"All right dear," she replied, uncertainly.

"I… I… I love you!! With all my being!" he shouted, and he leapt up to her and planted a big kiss on her cheek.

"Oh! I _don't_ believe this! Abso_lute_ly inappropriate you naughty little boy! I'll have your _wand _for that!" And she continued to grumble as she left their room. "Utmost disrespect! Foolish…"

"That was brilliant Ginny! Absolutely brilliant!" Harry shouted through snorts of laughter.

"Wasn't it though? All right Harry, it's your turn. Truth or dare?"

"Well, since Ron'll be making it up, I better take truth. I'm not so sure I want to go through with any twisted dare he's brewing up."

"If you say so Harry. Now, let's see... hmm. There's already so much I know about you, but Hermione and Ginny don't know very much of _that_!"

"Ron! C'mon be reasonable! I've got plenty of dirt on you too!"

"Okay, okay, something not so embarrassing. What to ask, what to ask… Oh! For some inexplicable reason I don't know this little tidbit of info. Who is it that you fancy?" Ginny leaned in closer to hear his answer. But Harry wasn't quite sure what to say. Ginny was sitting right next to him and he wasn't sure how she'd take it.

"Er... Ron, you know that. It's – er – Cho!" Ginny sat back in her seat again, her cheeks going pink.

"No, no, no. It's impossible for you to honestly fancy her. The only time you've ever talked to her was when you mumbled your way through asking her to the Yule Ball back in fourth year! Who do you _really_ have your heart set upon? C'mon then, spit it out!"

"Well… er..."

"You have to answer," Hermione reminded him, and something about the way she said it made Harry feel really comfortable and unafraid. Her words were very reassuring.

"Just some ginger-haired fifth year girl whose name happens to be Ginerva."

"Ginerva?" Ron repeated. "Ginger-haired fifth year... Who the bloody hell is that?"

"Just the most beautiful, wonderful girl at Hogwarts..." Harry said, gazing straight into Ginny's eyes.

"WHO?!"

"Ron," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "You – are – embarrassing me, you stupid git!! He's talking about your sister!!

Ron just sat and stared for a minute. Then he started rambling at a mile a minute. "What the –!? Ginny?! You – can't – like her! I mean that's – incest or – or something, isn't it!?"

"No. That's if _you_ fancied her Ron," Harry said coldly.

"Aw, I'm just joking with you Harry!" Ron chuckled, attempting to recompose himself. "You should've seen the look on your face! Priceless! So Ginny, you've been rather quiet, what do you have to say to all this?" He assumed the voice of Gilderoy Lockhart. "Famous Harry Potter – the Boy Who Lived – fancies the one, the only, you! What are you going to do now?"

During this excellent impression she had been hurriedly jotting something down on a torn piece of paper. She responded by playing along. "I'm speechless! Absolutely speechless!" They all laughed at the red-haired brother and sister.

"OH MAN! What _was_ that?!" Ginny shouted and pointed out the window. As everyone else turned their heads to see what she was talking about, Ginny slipped the note into Harry's hand. He quickly opened it up and read it as Ginny tried to convince Hermione and Ron that she saw a flying cat. The note read:

_Meet me outside the bathrooms in five minutes._

_ Ginerva_

"So Ron, I believe it's your turn." Hermione declared, convinced that there in fact was _no _flying cat whatsoever. "Truth or dare?"

"Four minutes," Harry whispered to Ginny.

"I think I'll take dare – don't want to reveal any deep dark secrets, now do I?"

"Two," she whispered back.

"Okay. Hmm… Let's think of a good dare for you."

"Now," Harry said inaudibly.

"No," said Ron. "Harry has to come up with –" But he was interrupted by Harry and Ginny rushing out of the door in a frenzy. "What's with them?" Hermione shrugged.

The two took off at a full sprint after they got into the hallway of the train. When they got to the nearest bathroom, Harry turned the handle of the men's room and jumped up against the door. With all his adrenaline, he forced it open.

"Harry?!" Neville was already in the restroom, standing up, right in the middle of using the facilities. "What are you _doing_?!" Ginny?! OH NO!!"

"Hey Neville. How _you _doin?"

"GINNY!" Harry laughed.

"Oh, be quiet and shut that door. Bye Neville!" Harry shut the door and Ginny walked over to the girl's room and knocked. When no one answered, she opened the door and pulled Harry in with her. Immediately they locked the door, so they would _not_ be disturbed.

"Oh Harry... I've been waiting t– to do this since ... mm... first year!"

"Yeah. Third year for me – oh…"

"That's okay... oh.. as long as we – we're doing it.. now ..ahh..."

Ginny stopped for just a second, and pulled away. "Just for the record, we're not having sex just yet. Okay?"

"Fine with me." And they were straight at each other once more.

Even though they had just admitted that they had feelings for each other, they were playing games with their tongues and groping up and down the other's body. Soon shirts were lost on the floor. All of that physical love they'd had bottled up inside was flooding out of their skin.

Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione had been continuing their little game of truth or dare, sticking mainly to truth. But now Hermione was ready for a dare.

"A dare huh?" Ron laughed. "Let me see if I can think of one... hmmm... oh! I got it!!" Ron chuckled maliciously.

"What? What _is_ it?!"

"I dare you to kiss me..."

"Aww Ron, that's so roman–"

"...wherever – you – want."

Hermione just stood there, dumbfounded. She had often secretly thought about where she wanted to kiss him if she had the choice. But she never thought she'd actually be put into the scenario; not this soon at least. "Anywhere?"

"Anywhere," Ron answered, with a slight smirk on the edge of his lips.

"Okay, but close your eyes," she said shyly. She still wasn't sure where she would kiss, but she knew she didn't want him watching as she pondered. She came to a decision.

She walked up to him, placed her hands on either side of his mouth. Rising up onto her tiptoes she kissed his forehead. Then she moved down to the tip of his nose. And then ever so lightly, she pressed her lips to his. Gently at first, then opening her mouth a little bit. She started to nibble on his top lip every now and then. Returning the favor, he did the same to her bottom lip from time to time. She slipped her tongue in his mouth slowly, met his, then pulled it out again slowly, enticing his to follow.

This game went on for a few minutes, when Ron started to caress Hermione's back. She moved one hand behind his neck, and the other one up to finger through his ginger hair. Ron moved his mouth down to her neck, and she tilted her head back to take him in. He soon missed the feel of her lips, and kissed his way back up to her luscious mouth.

They made their way onto the floor. Not being able to restrain himself any longer, Ron removed his hands from her back and began unbuttoning her blouse. They parted for just a moment while Hermione got out of her sleeves and Ron out of his tee shirt. _Quidditch has done his upper body good,_ Hermione chuckled to herself. They again embraced each other and were in a complete lip lock. Ron began to unzip his pants as Hermione massaged the side of his neck with her mouth.

When he had his pants removed, she let her hand slide down his back to settle on his bottom, although not for long. As they continued to kiss and let their tongues dance, her hand traveled over his hip and down to his erection, which she grabbed tight enough to feel good, but almost hurt. He moved his free hand over her breast, moving his hand side to side.

After a few minutes of random hand and arm placement, Hermione's hands found Ron's, and they intertwined their fingers. They went back to just kissing, without tongue, opening their mouth now and again. They kissed once more, when Hermione just laid her head on Ron's chest. They laid in one another arms for a while, just listening to the railroad ties go under the wheels, breathing in sync. Then Hermione broke the peaceful silence. "That was some dare."

Ron chuckled at her comment. "I'll say."

When the train pulled into the station at Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred, and George were waiting, as well as Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Harry would be living with Ron for the summer, which is why his Muggles weren't anywhere in sight. After several students appeared from within the train, the two pairs of lovebirds staggered out the door themselves, hair and clothes slightly disheveled. Hermione ran over to her parents and gave them a big hug, as Mrs. Weasley did the same to Ron, Ginny, and Harry.

"Nice hair, Ron," George laughed.

"Yeah, what happened, stick your head out the window?" Fred joked along.

Hermione left her parents for a moment and walked back over to Ron, who was just shaking his head at his brothers' comments.

"Well Ron, I think we're leaving now. Dad's in a big hurry to get back to the office."

"Hermione," Ron said, taking her hand. "I want you to know that I love you. Don't forget."

"I won't. I love you too."

"Come on Hermione!" her dad shouted to her.

"Ron, I have to go now." Hermione took a step away, but Ron didn't let go of her hand. "Ron, let g–"

He pulled her into him so hard, you could just about hear their collar bones hit together. He put one hand around her head, one behind her waist, and plunged into her mouth; all the while comments were being spewed out by the onlookers.

"RONALD WEASLEY! GET OFF OF HER _THIS INSTANT_!!" Mrs. Weasley belted at him. Then Mr. Weasley continued scolding.

"GET YOUR TONGUE OUT OF HER MOUTH!!"

"More like 'get your tongue out of her throat!'" laughed George, falling to the ground in hysterics.

"Yeah!" Fred piped in. "If you go in any further you'll be in swallowed whole!"

Finally Ron followed their advice, and pulled away from the passionate kiss. Hermione took a step back, arms stiff, and eyes wide open. Her mind was clouded with the depth of that kiss. She then opened her mouth to speak.

"Bloody Hell."


End file.
